Things Happen
by BGuate224
Summary: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel? R
1. The Return of a friend

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this website actually own what they're writing about? No, then why should I?**

**A/N: Uhm…hi? Many of my ongoing reviewers are probably ahead of this chapter…but this is something I have to say obviously -_- . I'm editing this story, like **_**really**_** editing it, not just taking away the bold font. I went back to look at it for inspiration for the newest chap and well…I cringed. I was **_**really**_** that bad before? I mean I've gotten many compliments (THANK YOU GUYS :D) but many comments on my grammatical errors and I've finally looked back and-they're right. I started this story about I don't know…TWO YEARS AGO! My writings approved greatly (or at least I hopes…)SO! I've come back to fix 'em and add more detail and all that such since this is my first story and most popular (:  
A lot of fanfiction-ers out there are probably not even reading this author's note but to those of you who are-thanks.**

**So here's the new edited first chap of Things Happen. Did you hear that?  
**_**EDITED**_

_"Dick please. You can't leave me." Sobbed Kori Anderson, her emerald eyes shining with sadness._

_"I gotta go Kor. I'm sorry." Was all Richard "Dick" Grayson could think of saying. His adopted father, one of the richest men on _Earth_, Bruce Wayne, needed to expand his enterprises and since he had tremendous trust issues…he's doing it himself. He's moving his family (consisting of himself, Dick, and they're trusted butler Alfred) to a city couple miles over, Gotham._

"_I-I…DICK!" she sobbed harder, soaking his shirt with her tears._

_He kissed her forehead affectingly, nodding his head to his best friends to take her._

_With that done, he got into airplane shuttle and left Jump City behind him, Kori, finally crying freely._

_**(Some days later) Kori enters her room...**_

_Kori…she felt depressed. Her best friend in the whole world had left her, she still can't cook for her life, and to top it all off, she failed her math test!_

_She gradually opened her bedroom door only to see her twin sister Commanda standing in there, wreaking havoc all over her once pretty and preppy room._

_"Commanda! What have you done?" She screamed as her eyes scattered over the mess._

_"Oh hey Kori. I just gave your wardrobe a little makeover. Like it?" Her sister flashed her a cruel smirk._

_"Commanda you tore all my clothes up into shreds, do you believe I like it? Oh my god, what is that?" She screeched pointing to her bed…at least…it was her bed before…_

_"Oh that. Those are your bed sheets. Let's just say there was a bit of an accident with some oil."_

_"Commanda why have you-" Commanda cut her off._

_"Just get used to it" Commanda said before pushing Kori to the ground and walking out of her room._

Kori woke up with a scream. That nightmare haunted her so much, it seemed like every night. The only thing is it wasn't just a nightmare. It was Kori's past.

"Things are gonna change" she thought out loud.

She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. The sparkle in her jade eyes was gone and now she had to wear glasses, thick rimmed, complete out of the eighties 'nerd' glasses. Her hair was no longer ruby red either. Commanda dyed it brown while she was sleeping, some cruel dare one of Commanda's friends commanded to do-good thing they moved away a couple months ago. No she wasn't that little seventh grader in her dream anymore. She was Kori Anders the sophomore outcast. But things according to her were going to change in a matter of weeks. She had a plan, one she's been working on for a while. Kori quickly got changed. Since Commanda always trashed any pretty clothes Kori got she was forced to wear a pair of tan sweat pants, a tank top, a pair of sandals, and a big sweater so you couldn't tell she had a great figure. She quickly got out of her room only to meet face to face with her twin sister Commanda. Commanda had black slick hair that fell to her butt and plumb colored purple eyes. She was wearing a dark blue graphic tee and a pair of blue jeans.

"Sister dear what's with the wardrobe, it is the first day of school."

All Kori could do was look down. She learned how to watch her tongue around her sister, instead saying mean things in her mind. Nobody in school would ever actually have a conversation with her. The only person she would talk to was her neighbor Galfore. He was the nicest man in the whole neighborhood. Since Kori's parents were always at one of Commanda's dance recitals or on a business trip she would have to spend her time with him. He was more like a father figure to her then her real one. Well, we can't completely say she _didn't_ talk, just more along the lines that nobody was there for her to talk to.

"Come on Kori. You should really start using that thing called your mouth. I mean no wonder nobody even talks to you. Well any ways I gotta go, Vic's picking me up. Have fun walking." After saying that, she went out the door only to be met to a black Mercedes 500. In there were Commanda's friends Victor but everyone calls him Vic, Rachel, and Garfield but everyone called him Gar. They were all once Kori's friends too but Commanda brought the whole school against her. She just shook her head grabbed her bag and hurried out the door so she could begin to walk to school.

"Hey guys!" Commanda greeted as she got into Vic's car.

"Hey" They all said in union rather bored.

The truth is none of them really liked Commanda that much, but they would never cross her. Even though you couldn't tell by looking at her, Commanda was freakishly strong. If you did one wrong thing to her, you would be sent to the infirmary. The only one that really stood a chance with her was probably Vic, but he would never hit a girl. The only person they knew that was stronger than Commanda was her twin sister Kori. She may seem too nice to do anything but if you got her mad you better watch out if you don't want to bleed uncontrollably. Rachel laughed at a memory she was having

_Flashback..._

_It was well passed the beginning of their third year in elementary school and, to they're joy, it was recess time. A little Kori walked out and her eyes quickly scanned the area to find her friends. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw her best friend. She went over to the swing to find a Rachel crying uncontrollably._

_"Rachel, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Kor." She replied quickly, still crying. Kori gave her a 'deadpanned' look. "…It's just that... Fang kind of pushed me off the slide and then called me freaky."_

_"HUHHH! No he didn't. I'll be right back!"_

_Rachel finally stopped crying and peered out of her hands to see Kori kicking Fang in the stomach without any teacher seeing her. Then she picked him up by the ear and whispered something to him. He nodded his head and walked to where Rachel was sitting._

_"Uhm...hi Rachel…Listen I'm sorry for what I did to you….Do you forgive me?"_

_She looked at him in the eyes for a second, to see if he was being true, but unfortunately she wasn't very good at reading people at such a young age so she just nodded. He quickly got up and ran to his laughing friends and tried to avoid Kori's glare. Rachel got up and walked towards Kori._

_"Hey Kor. I saw what you did, thanks. I never knew you could be so mean and sneaky."_

_"Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with It." she said while smiling._

_End Flashback..._

"Ugh…Rae what are you laughing at?" asked Commanda

Rachel's eye twitched while hearing her nickname. She hated that nickname for her. She remembered talking to Kori telling her all the things she hated...Kori. She always only talked to Kori and occasionally Gar.

'Why did you ditch her? She never did anything to you. It's that entire evil twin's fault. Ughh I HATE HER!'

She was snapped out of thought when she felt someone touch her. She turned around to see Gar poking her and moving his mouth.

"Ohh sorry Gar. What were you saying?"

"I said are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second. You even made this weird angry face and-" Commanda cut him off.

"What green hair is trying to say-"

"Hey! Don't insult the hair."

"Okay Gosh." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway what I was saying is that you were daydreaming. Care to tell us what about."

"Sorry but I can only tell Gar 'cause he already knows about it." Then she started whispering to Gar about her flashback and her thoughts. Then she pulled away and all Gar was doing was looking at the floor sad. Then all of a sudden they almost got hit with a red motorcycle.

"Yo dude what's your problem. Can't you see the stop sign you know S-T-O-P STOP!"

"Sorry man haven't traveled down these roads in a while and" He stopped talking when he saw Vic's face.

"Vic? Is…is that you?"

"Yeah my name's Vic who are you?"

Then the driver of the red motorcycle took off his helmet to reveal jet black spiked up hair and blue eyes. Everyone in Vic's car knew the answer too Vic's question.

"Dick Grayson!" they all yelled in perfect union.

"Uhmm hey guys long time no see" he said while laughing nervously.


	2. He met KA

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this website actually own what they're writing about? No, then why should I?**

_**EDITED**_

"Oh my god your back!"

"Dude when did you become so much taller than me?"

"Welcome back Dick"

"Helloooo handsome"

All four said in sync too fast for him to comprehend. It all sounded more like rumbles and funny sounds.

"Whoa, who can understand all of you guys when you're talking together mega fast?"

"Sorry Dick it's just that we're so glad to see you. It's been like what...three years? That's a long time my friend. We need to catch up." stated Vic, his bald head shining as he smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great...wait a minute…There's only four of you guys here. Where's Kori?"

When Rachel heard that name she wanted to run back to Commanda's house and snatch the girl up in one of her rare hugs, but knew that…she couldn't. It…just no.

Gar started to answer Dick's question **very** nervously.

"Oh well uhm you see Dick when you left, Kori well she...uhm kind of-" Commanda cut him off

"She started to go to this special program in Boston over the summer so she won't be here for a while"

The others stared at the twin in disbelief, they couldn't believe it. Commanda, Kori's twin sister lied to Dick about what she did to Kori right in his face. All the more reason to punch her…

"Oh. Well, that's great, I guess…Well how about we all sit together at lunch? Just like old times." Dick asked his old friends, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That's what I like to hear! And I heard the main meal was BBQ chicken with extra pork fat!" exclaimed a happy Vic, making a sick green looking Gar.

"Dude! Those are innocent animals you're eating. Don't you feel bad?" asked a furious Gar. Gar was a strict vegetarian eating mostly, well…he only at tofu. As for Vic, he ate meat; all kinds of meat. Chicken, cow, pig, turkey, lamb, you name it!

"As long as they're in my belly I'm fine." Vic replied nonchalantly, still imaging a chibi version of him _devouring_ meat everywhere.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna-" Rachel cut him off this time

"No, no, no! You guys are not having another argument over tofu and meat. Just stop talking." she said while grabbing their ears. She looked like a mother scolding her children after an argument.

"Now if you want me to let go of your ears" she gave their ears a little twist, "then I suggest you two quit arguing before I hurt you." She finished of darkly.

They both said yes and Rachel released their ears. All Dick could do was smile.

_'Just like old times. Nothing's changed at all' _he thought to himself.

And as if Rachel could read minds, she looked at him with, sorrow? Sadness, like something was gonna break him. He quickly waved it off. He was back, that's all that mattered.

'_Dick…you look too happy about this…your heart's gonna break when you find out about what we did to Kori…you may just even hate us…'_ Rachel thought sadly, casting Gar one of 'those' looks.

He quickly caught on and cracked a quick joke making them all whine at his antics and scurried away from him.

They all quickly got into their vehicles and sped down the road.

"H-hey! WAIT UP! YOU AREN'T GONNA LEAVE ME HERE RIGHT? HEY!" Gar called to them. They finally stopped the car at the end of the street and he hurried in, claiming he knew they loved him too much to abandon him, to which he was returned with silence.

"HEY!"

They just laughed and he pouted all the way to Jump City High school, home of the titans, for their first day of school.

Kori finally made it to school. Good thing she was athletic or else she would have made it there so much later! She bent over and put her hands on her knees to regain her breath for a second. Finally being able to breathe normally she walked inside and asked the sophomore headmaster what homeroom she was assigned to. She told her and Kori quickly went to room 213.

When she got in she took a seat in the front left. From there she waited patiently until the teacher arrived. When he did he greeted all of them to room 213 otherwise known as the English room. He then took out the attendance sheet and looked at Kori's name. He remembered hearing about this bright student and all the teachers told them to call her K.A. (her initials) because that's what she responded to.

"K.A.?"

Kori raised her hand slightly above her head. He sighed. The teachers also told him that she didn't talk much but was still a good student. He just wanted to see if it were true…Now he knew they weren't lying.

He went down the list and Kori's head perked up as Mr. Robertson said the words Richard Grayson.

"Here, oh and you can just call me Dick." Dick replied sitting on his desk with his charming smile.

"Well alright then. Well you guys can talk amongst yourselves until 6 minutes past."

With that said Dick quickly rose to his feet and looked around to see if he knew anyone. No. 'All these students were probably from the other middle school in the South side' he thought. His attention was quickly caught by a girl in tan sweat pants and a big sweater looking up at the clock.

"What is she doing? Why isn't she talking?" he thought out loud.

"That's 'K.A.' not really one in a social group. She doesn't talk much and nobody's ever seen her out of that big sweater. Nobody really knows her real name. Well some people did, nut they just forgot over time i guess. Oh and I'm Garth by the way. And you are?"

"Dick. Nice to meet you. So uhm what's her deal?"

"Nobody really knows. They just all avoid her at all costs. Except for the teachers though, they all love her because she's really smart and stuff."

"Hmm…" Right after those words came out of Dick's mouth the bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you Garth. Hope we got some classes together see yah later man."

Then he walked out the door not noticing 'K.A.' looking at him.

'He forgot about me' she thought. She quickly snatched her stuff and walked to her class. Today was the day she was going to Red's motor shop.


	3. Brenda Gabriela makes her talk

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this website actually own what they're writing about? No, then why should I?**

**Brenda Gabriela= ME!**

**I'm finally adding that damn detail and explanation you guys wanted in this chapters so sheesh ! LOVEYOUU**

_**EDITED**_

All the way up to lunch Kori was getting more and more upset. Almost all her classes were with Dick and yet he still didn't recognize her. She was so caught up in thought she didn't notice a Hispanic looking girl, with dark brown hair with natural blond highlights, and deep chocolate eyes coming up to her.

"Uhm…hi… I'm kind of new here…I've seen you in most of my classes and I was wondering if I could sit with you?" the girl asked nervously, gnawing on her lip.

Kori was shocked, with her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing slightly. Nobody ever attempted to talk to her, let alone be around her. Then again there was a completely innocent nice girl in front of her trying to do just that. She eyed her up and down. She could see the worry in her eyes.

"If you don't want me to, I could just go…" she started to turn around until she heard something.

"NO!" The girl looked back to the brunette dyed hair girl. She was standing up and her hands were in fists.

"Uhm…yes?" the Hispanic girl asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kori gestured to the seat next to her with her hands. She still wasn't completely used to talking in school…

"I'm guessing this is your way of saying I can sit here?" she asked with a friendly smirk.

Kori nodded her head. The new girl sat herself down in the chair facing her new friend (it was a table for two).

"I'm Brenda Gabriella, but that's way too long so call me BG, ok? And you're…K.A. or something like that?" she asked with humor.

"Ugh…" Kori looked down at her hands.

"I don't bite…" the girl looked a bit offended.

"Not…that…I ugh…don't talk much…"

"I can see that obviously." BG said, but, she didn't say it with an attitude, no nasty remarks, just, honest.

"Nobody really tries to…be…with me, so uhm, I'm not really used…to this…" she gestured to the space between them.

"Well they're all idiots. Never judge a book by its cover, that's my motto." BG added with an eye roll before diving into her cheeseburger.

Kori smiled though still a bit hesitant. "I ugh…me…Kori."

"You…Kori…nice name, I like it, unique." Smiled BG as she went back to her food.

And that's when Kori started really relaxing. This new girl was just like her. She had no one.

The rest of school went on and although still nervous and timid Kori and BG got along nicely. Once Kori started being herself, they found out they weren't very much alike, but Kori found BG…fun. And that's just what Kori needed in her life, some fun.

After some talking (mostly BG blabbering), Kori found out that Brenda Gabriela and Dick were in all her classes for Friday.

Walking back home, Kori let her mind wonder. _'It felt nice…talking to someone besides Galfore…and BG, even though she can sure be a hyper chatterbox, was a great listener.'_

After some persuading, Kori told BG about the 'ex-es' and she was…understanding…so she was able to drag BG down to the mall (even though she protested the whole way).

It was all…part of the plan.

When Kori got home her hands and arms were full of shopping bags. She quickly ran to her room so Commanda couldn't see all her new stuff. Kori hid all her new stuff in a secret compartment hidden by her bed. All except one bag in particular. In this bag was a new door knob that had a lock that only she had a key for. She put it on a chain and put it on as a necklace that was hidden by her sweater. Also in that bag was red hair dye. BG's aunt owned a salon and said that she would be able to dye it back to Kori's original hair color, or else only the top of Kori's head would be red because of her roots coming in. Everything was set for Kori's plan and nobody else knew besides BG and herself.


	4. Transformation

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebble?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans even though I got good ideas for it. Also, i do not own BK.**

_**EDITED**_

Dick was already here for about two weeks now but there was still no sign of his best friend, Kori. Whenever he brought her up the others would just eye Commanda angrily and she would just give him a small sweet smile but only Kori could pull it off according to him. He and the gang were going to go to the mall today. Vic would pick everyone up in his car and Dick would take his motorcycle. Everyone was pretty cool with the arrangement, except for Victor Stone. His mom made him bring along his cousin Karen Bleecher, but everyone just called her Bee. She would be going to Jump City High in a matter of weeks because she was going to live with Vic for a while until her mom was back from her yearlong business trip. It's not that Vic didn't love Karen, it was just that he didn't want her getting used to him being her chauffer.

Dick got there before everyone else because he lived closer and because he traveled alone. He decided to go roam around until his friends arrived. He was walking around until he accidentally bumped into someone.

_THUD_

"Oh sorry I ugh wasn't watching where I was going." Dick apologized as he started to stand up.

"N-no problem I was j-just eying that painting for too long. My bad." A sweet stuttering voice replied.

He looked up to see a familiar face. Green eyes with glasses covering them, brown hair, tanned skin, and a big sweater.

"K.A.?"

She looked up to him and her stomach dropped. It was Dick and he didn't call her Kor, he called her K.A. She didn't bother to tell him who she was, she knew in a matter of time things were going to change. She answered him with a bit of a sad voice.

"Y-yeah. And your Di-Richard Grayson right?" she almost let that slip…

"Yeah. So uhm, people told me you didn't talk."

She flushed at his words. _'He asked about me?'_

"I uhm do. Just not very much…But I'm ugh getting b-better at it. You can ugh thank my friend BG for that, actually I'm meeting her here for something..."she trailed off.

"Oh. So I remember you saying something about a painting?" he smirked

"Oh yeah! That one over there." She said, sounding much more cheerful and relaxed than before. Probably because they were going into a topic she knew about, Dick thought.

"Whoa! That is a good painting. Now which famous artist did that?" he said with a funny accent.

"Actually, I uhm painted that..." she told him timidly, looking down.

"Wow you have an amazing talent!" he praised. _'Why am I complimenting a complete stranger?_'

"Really? Wow thanks…I'm actually going to take a job soon that I can…use my talents…for the people who would actually appreciate this kind of stuff."

"You mean nobody knows you're an artist?" He asked.

"No…I used to display my work at some art shows at my parents work, to see if they would notice. They never did. Either they were too busy with their jobs or at one of my sister's dance recitals. I don't really care anymore anyways. They're always out of town so I don't really see them that often, so I don't really care if they see my work or not."

"Wow. That's really sad." He said in an apologetic tone.

"No it's okay. In my eyes things are going to change, you'll see. Hey there's my friend! I'll ugh catch you later…bye Grayson…" and with that she hurried off to a much shorter girl.

_'Wow, her life is complicated. No wonder she never talked'_

"Hey BG, I'm ready for my transformation"

"Okay. Get ready for wax, a haircut, and a new job."

"I'm ready come on, let's go inside"

Dick was roaming around for a few more minutes until his friends came. They all instantly went to the arcade and then went to Burger King for a quick bite. That's when a certain Spanish girl caught the eye of both Vic and Gar.

She was signing a petition to save the rainforest. Instantly Gar went up to sign up too.

_THUD_

"Oops sorry, didn't see you there." The girl said blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"It's cool. I'm Gar by the way." he said while flashing her a smile.

She blushed a bit more for a new reason, but that didn't make it unknown to Gar. "I'm Brenda Gabriela but you can call me BG." she said while giving her a smile of her own.

This made Gar want to melt, and Vic to slap Gar but he needed to get in there before Gar won the heart of a certain beauty he had his eyes on.

"Hey Gar wathcha doing? Oh hi I'm Vic Gar's friend." Vic said while putting his hand out to her.

"I'm Brenda Gabriela but you can call me BG" she said while shaking his hand..

"Well it was great meeting you guys but I got to get back to my friend. She's waiting for me. Hope to see you dudes around soon!" then she turned around but before she did she gave them a quick little wink.

"She winked at me!" they both said in union

"No me" they said in union once again

"Ughhh stop doing that." they said in union for the third time in a row

"Yo boyz what's the problem over der?" asked Bee

"Nothing" they said in union AGAIN.

They both rolled their eyes and walked back to the table their friends were at.

"Sooo...BG what do you think?" asked a newly transformed Kori

Her hair was no longer brown, but once again it's beautiful natural red. Instead of her glasses hiding her beautiful emerald eyes were clear contacts. And instead of her baggy ugly clothes, was a nice hot pink shirt saying "~_Rock Angel~"_. Finally, GOODBYE SWEATPANTS! Instead of her dull boring sweat pants there were nice blue skinny jeans.

"Kori you look amazing and with that new job you're going to have, girl people are going to love you...and Dick too." BG smirked.

Kori blushed at her friends words. It was true she wanted people to notice her, but she also wanted Dick to recognize her.

"Thanks BG, you're such a good friend. I probably never would've been able to pull it off without you" she said before embracing the girl with a bone crushing hug.

"No...Prob...Kori...Can't...Breathe..."

"Oops sorry when I get emotional I tend to let my strength out."

"Let's just hope you don't get too emotional during school tomorrow." BG teased

"Oh shut up."

"Well we better get home."

"Yeah your right. I'll see you on Monday. Goodbye K.A. welcome back Kori Anders!" Kori smiled in victory.


	5. Dick learns the truth

**A/N: I'm horrible absolutely horrible! SO as I go back to edit this stupid story I leave the computer only to have my little cousin come in and mix everything I had set up. She completely mixed the chapters around and ERASED CHAPTER FIVE! If you are a regular to this story and followed my advice and went back to look at my edits…this chapter is completely new. I forget what I did. I'm a horrible authoress. IT still has the same idea, just in a complete different detail than the first. Once again I apologize. I should write edited but…this isn't exactly edited, huh? Just…enjoy, sorry. Maybe this one is better?  
Oh and if you're new to this story…hi.  
This is dedicated to SparkleBlueLemon who tried to help me as much as she could.**

**.**

A newly transformed Kori Anders woke up to the sun's rays shining through her window. She opened her glimmering emerald orbs and instantly a bright smile radiated on her face. Today…was _the_ day. Either everything would go back to normal…or some specific things were going to happen.

She flipped her tan legs to the side of her bed and climbed out, making her way to her secret stash of clothing.

Everything was planned out perfect. Commanda was at her friend's Jinx's house so she was completely free to do whatever. Her parents were obviously not home…again.

Silently she crawled over to the stash and slipped out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a bright purple form fitting shirt with purple converse. She took out a mini black leather jacket to put on top of the shirt to complete her look. She slowly with shaking hands clutched the black pencil of eyeliner and gave it a wary look, focusing on the sharp tip on the top. With a sigh she chucked it to the other side of the room not caring that there was another dent in her wall. Standing up slowly she navigated her way out of her white castle looking house and made her way down the spiraling drive way.

She had something important to do before she went to school.

**.**

Her tired feet screeched to a stop at the bright red sign. She moved through the maze like parking lot dodging many different vehicles.

For months, probably longer, she had been coming to this spot. It was like…a sanctuary. And finally she was going to go through with her plan.

She pushed on the clear door enjoying the slight chime she heard above her as she walked into the store. Red's Shop. A motorcycle shop.

"Kori!" a gleeful greeting came from behind the counter.

"Mr. Red hi." She answered politely though you could see she only had one thing on her mind.

"Eager beaver. I thought you were finished?"

"I _am_." She emphasized as she planted her hands on the counter, jingling a key chain.

"Ugh…._oh_." he muttered as he face palmed himself, "of course, follow me. Got the keys right here." He smirked as he dangled the shining silver keys in front of her face.

"…You look different." He told her as he stroked an invincible beard.

She deadpanned. "Thank…you?"

"And…oh my god you're actually talking!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a hesitant smile. "It's time."

He smiled brightly at he opened the door to the underground garage for her. She smiled in return as she raced down the stairs to find her baby.

Yes, the sleek shining black motorcycle was hers, the designs, hers too.

Back around one year ago she stumbled upon this place when she took a new route home, the easier one…was overpopulated. Out of curiosity she accidently came through the back way, the _employee's only_ entrance. She was greeted with paints and oils which her eyes drank in with beauty. She then found a rusted out broken motorcycle, well you couldn't really tell what it was much at the time, but she made a…educated guess.

She was surrounded with tools, spare parts, _everything_. Natural interest for these things over took her body as she began fumbling and fooling around with spare parts and tools and soon, she restarted an engine.

When it started booming with noise again, the owner of the store, Mr. Red came out and found a running engine, and engine he himself dubbed broken, tools scattered around, and a sweaty Kori Anders with grease smudged on her face.

Immediately she sprang to her feet and made out a hoarse 'sorry!' before trying to dash away. He quickly caught her by her wrists and explained that he wasn't angry, just very surprised she was able to get the engine running again, and told her she could come and experiment anytime, just didn't make him run out of business.

She hesitantly smiled and for months she kept coming back to Red's Shop to work on her motorcycle. Recently she finished and decided the rusty red would just not do. She polished the thing down and with artistic instincts she created a design that suited her.

She settled on painting the bike a sleek black color, adding a design to the back of it. Stars burning in purple fire casketed down the tail of the motorcycle, falling like shooting stars.

She named it Starfire. It was precious to her. She worked damn hard on it, blood, sweat, and tears.

Once Mr. Red, whom she had gotten to know as Martinn, saw her work he hired her a job as designer for motorcycle models they got.

She smiled gleefully as it sparkled at her and she started to get really excited. Just as she was about to hop on she heard a male voice, a voice definitely not belonging to Mr. Red.

"Hey dad what time should we get goin-" the mysterious man stopped himself as she noticed Kori's presence.

"Ugh…hi?"

Quickly Kori could feel her cheeks circulate with more blood and become warm as she took in the _shirtless_ teenage boy in front of her.

"Hey." She answered as cool as she could muster.

"Oh right. Kori this is my son Xavier he'll be going to your high school. X this is Kori the designer I was telling you about the other day. Be polite." He warned both of them jokingly.

"Hey nice to meet you." He smirked at her as he started to put on the black button up shirt he had in his hand.

"Yeah…you too." She told him as she looked down.

"Saw your design book, you're really talented." He complimented her.

"Really? You think so? THANKS SO MUCH!" she gushed and quickly blushed again at her outburst.

"I guess I'll be uhm seeing you at school X." she mumbled as she put her matching helmet on and started the engine of her bike and raced off, both hands on the handles.

**.**

Commanda, Rachel, Vic, Gar, and Dick were sitting on the front steps of the school. Well technically Rachel, Vic, Gar, and Dick were sitting on the steps as Commanda stood in front of them gushing about some hot new lip gloss she got, none of them even cared.

"And it taste's so goo-" she was cut off by the sound of an engine zooming through the school's parking lot.

All five of them snapped their head's over to the direction the noise was coming from to see a motorcycle zooming through. It parked decently close to them so they could see the person clearly. They took in the nice paint job and the rider, wait a minute is that a _girl_?

Cascading down the _girl_'s back was a waterfall of ruby hair. Clung to her body was a purple looking shirt with a leather jacket, some blue skinny jeans with very few rips in them, and purple converse.

As if in slow motion the mysterious student took of their helmet, displaying shining jade eyes.

Kori Anders.

Different thoughts were going each of their minds.

'_I know what I have to ruin next…'_

'_S-she's taking a stand!'_

'_Oh my MEATY GOODNESS! How is that little lady riding a sicker ride then _me_? Wonder if she would help me…'_

'_Tofu bacon is so good…hey what's everyone looking at? OH MY TOFU! KORI? AHHHH! Cool ride…'_

The newly transformed outcast strutted their way towards the group of five, not scared in the least.

"Hey." She told them simply as she fell in front of them. Right next to her twin sister. Green clashed with purple as dark blue orbs grew wide under black shades.

"K-kori?" Dick asked hesitantly as he stepped forward to her.

She changed…a _lot_.

She raised a plucked eyebrow at him before surveying the others. They all looked shocked. Her sister looked pissed.

"I see you're all…shocked." She told them.

Her voice seemed vaguely familiar to Dick…

"And you are _still_ not doing the talking to me?" she huffed out, "Your plan failed. I am not letting you do the walking over me anymore." She told them confidently, "and you do not want to be friends with me still?…well fine then. I'll just make a new." She told them as she marched through them and into the building.

Dick and the rest of the gang remained silent for the next few minutes before all slowly looking at each other in sync.

"What does she mean 'plan'? Still not talking? What's going on? What did you do?" Dick demanded from them.

Commanda kept silent as her plum eyes darted to everyone to give them _the look_. Too bad Gar didn't see it in time.

"SHE DID IT!" he accused pointing to Commanda, "she told us to ditch Kori, that she was bringing us down or something!"

Dick turned his attention to the tall purple eyed girl.

"Dick sweetie, Kori was…she didn't deserve so much attention. She became a _nerd_! You know how nerds are treated! She was only going to bring us down. She could've made new friends but she kept looking at us with these 'hopeful' eyes that were so pitiful-"

"Shut up!" Dick cut her off. "Of course she would look at you with hopeful eyes, she was all of you guy's _best freaking friends_. She was the one that brought us together! She's your sister!" He yelled at them. He shook his head and made a dash inside the building.

An awkward silence erupted between the four.

"Well I guess we should kick Dick out of the group too since he's on my *eew* sister's side." Commanda shuttered.

Something about the way she said it though…set Rachel off.

"You know what Commanda?" Rachel started in a low whisper, "I. Am. Sick. OF THIS! You think you can boss everyone around! You can't! No one has such power. I hate this and I _hate you_. None of us deserve this and Kori most certainly doesn't deserve this either. What are we? A super smart jock, a quiet Goth, a rich pretty boy, a boy who thinks he's funny. Wanna know what brought us together? A nice foreign girl who has one of the biggest heart I've ever freaking seen. She brought us together! You're sister, not _you._ We fight everyday! We're breaking apart because of you! Not everything in the damn world can revolve around you! Azar I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you and I can't deal with you." Rachel huffed before storming into the building as well, followed closely by a worried Gar.

"I-is that true?" Commanda whispered to the only one remaining.

"Ugh…well…yeah." Vic nervously stated scratching his neck.

"A-all I wanted…was attention. Love. Kori got all of it, at home, at school, she's _perfect_. I just…I just wanted to know what it felt like. I guess…I may have taken some…unnecessary things…but I don't regret a damn thing I did to my dear sister." Commanda growled out as she too stomped up the steps to the school.

Vic Stone was left to ponder alone about everything that just happened. He was scratching an invisible beard.

'_Wonder if I asked nicely would Kori help me out with a paint job…'_

And suddenly the bell rang, signaling he was late.

"Ahw man!"


	6. Second Grade

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: 'How many more times do I need to write this?' thought BGuate224, sitting on her bed staring at her computer screen. 'Better get it over with' I do not own the Teen Titans :(**

**Fang= Fang**

_**EDITED**_

*-*-*-*Rachel & Gar Pov*-*-*-*

"Rachel! Wait up!" cried a very tired Gar

"What do you want Gar?" asked an annoyed Rachel. She was trying to get away. She stood up to Commanda and she felt great, that's all that mattered.

"To make sure your okay. Friends do that, no matter how much of an opposite that fiend is."

Rachel stared in disbelief. Gar said something caring and smart, and on top of that he agreed with put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay Gar, you said something...smart. I thought you didn't have a brain."

"I have a brain! I just don't use it much" Rachel smiled at his remark.

"Hey Gar remember when we were all in Second grade?"

"Of course I remember. It was one of the best years of my life. It was when I made the best friends in the world." Gar replied

_Flashback... Dick, Kori, and Rachel's perspective_

_"Mommy do I have to go to school here. Back home Kanorfka taught me everything. Look how well his lessons have done to me._

_"I know Star, but we're not on Tamaran anymore. We're in a new country with different customs. I'm just glad you don't expect respect from everyone because of your power back home like your sister. It's too bad you're in different classes…"_

_"I know we are in a new land and people do not know me like the people from our country do mother."_

_"I know. Just be the good girl I know you are and have fun."_

_Little Kori walked into her classroom to see kids all sitting in their assigned seats. Kori walked to the closest one and saw that her name was on it. Next to her was a girl in pig tails with a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a blue hoodie._

_"Uhm..hi. I'm Kori, and you are?"_

_The dark girl looked up from her __chapter book__ and looked at the girl speaking to her._

'I..is somebody actually trying to talk to me? Okay Rachel calm down act cool. You need a friend.'_ thought little Rachel._

_"Hi I'm Rachel. Rachel Roth. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet your acquaintance Rachel."_

_Rachel blinked, "I guess I'm not the only one who likes to read."_

_"Actually, I do enjoy the reading but I just always use proper grammar. It was the way I was raised."_

_"Okay...that's cool. I think we're gonna have recess soon."_

_"Recess?"_

_"Yeah. It's a time that the kids go outside to do what they want. You didn't have recess from where you came from?"_

_"Well...I was how you say home schooled before. I never had recess before."_

_"Oh."_

_BRING BRING BRING!_

_"Oh that's the bell time for recess come on Kori."_

_The girls went outside to see a boy with blond hair and green eyes being picked on._

_"Hey, is it true Gar that your parents left you to be adopted because they thought you were a freak too?"_

_Gar tried to ignore their remarks but he crossed the line._

_"I bet they were stupid just like you."_

_Gar couldn't take it anymore. He lounged himself at the boy but he easily dodged and caught Gar in a head lock._

_"Ugh…can't…breathe"_

_"Hey leave Gar alone!" stated a tall African American boy._

_"Well if it isn't Stone. Hey wait a minute! If you get sent to the office one more time you're gonna be expelled. Well looks like you can't save another loser who can't defend himself." the boy smirked._

_The boy or 'Stone' went wide eyed and stomped off. Kori looked at Raven and saw the concerned look she had on her face._

_"Hey you!" Kori yelled_

_The boy glanced at the girl referring to him and smiled._

_"Hey. What's up?" he replied nonchalant._

_"I want you to let him go." Kori stated._

_"And if I don't?" he smirked._

_Kori looked at him and let a little smile escape her lips. "Well you asked for it." Kori said before punching the boy right in his face making him let go of Gar and making him fall back._

_Everyone stared at her with wide eyes while she helped Gar up._

_"Hi, you okay? I'm sorry for what he did to you."_

_"Fang's a jerk. Thanks for helping me. I'm Garfield by the way, but you can just call me Gar."_

_"Glad to have met you. My name is Kori and this is my friend Rachel."_

_Gar shook his hand with Rachel while Kori looked for the African American boy who tried to help. She spotted him and walked over._

_"Hi, I'm Kori. I just wanted to say thanks for trying to help my new friend Gar."_

_"No problem little lady. I always wanna help others." then he started to whisper in her ear "That was a good punch you threw at Fang. Nobody saw you except the other kids. I told them to say they saw I could do instead of beating him up myself." He smiled at her and she hugged him._

_"Thank you new friend that is very kind of you. Please meet my other friends."_

_"Sure hold on me gotta tell my...friend something"_

_"Yes, I will wait right here."_

_"Hey Dick. Listen there's a new girl here and she beat up Fang!"_

_"WHAT! A girl beat him up. What are we waiting's go meet her."_

_Dick got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked up to the new girl. He could feel the blood rising to his cheeks causing him to blush. She had red hair and jade eyes. 'Her skin looks so soft...wait why am I thinking this? Girls' have cooties!'_

_"Uhm...hi I'm Dick. I heard you got quite the punch."_

_She just smiled at his remark. "Well I could not let him harm my new friend."_

_"Yeah I get you. Hey you wanna have lunch with me and Vic?"_

_She looked confused for a second but realized that 'Vic' was her other new friend's name. "I would love to. May my other friends join you as well?"_

_"Sure the more the merrier! Heh I heard that in this Christmas movie I saw the other day!"_

"_Really? What's it called?"_

"_Oh it's-"_

_End Flashback_

"Good times good times" Rachel said under her breath.

"I still can't believe Kori knocked out Fang for me." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know." she glanced at her watch and then back to Gar. "Uhm Gar? I think we missed homeroom."

Gar went wide eyed. "To the office for a pass" he said before grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to the office with him.

A/N: A complete Rachel Gar pov...kind of more like flashback. Anyways wanna thank Sparklebluelemon for the recommendations. I read most of them all ready and loved them! thanks again. Also thanks to the others who reviewed and for those who answered my question ( u know who you are :) If you got any questions or suggestions for this story ask/suggest them in a review. If you don't review any ways cause i LOVE THEM! Thanks

PS: Did you guys realize that i got that brain line from the show when Beastboy kept getting hypnotized by Mad Mod. That was a hillariose episode. Well I love all of the episodes sooo...yeah.

-BG


	7. Xavier and Dick

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: It's hard to admit the truth but I must if I don't want to be sued so I will. "I sadly do not own the teen titans. If I did there would be a season six."**

_**EDITED**_**  
_**

Dick was walking down to the office. Since he was late for homeroom, he now had detention. Walking in the door he collided with his friends Raven and Gar.

"Dude watch where you're going."

"Sorry Gar."

"Yeah, yeah apology accepted. Anyways why are you in the office?"

"Got detention for being late without a pass."

"So that means you didn't catch up with Kori."

Dick responded with a no, before walking past them and going to the detention room located in the office. In there was Mr. Wilchie the drama teacher and a few students.

He walked to the middle of the room before plopping himself down on one of the seats. He scanned the room looking around to see if there was a face he recognized.

_'__Nope'_ he told himself.

Then someone caught his eye. _'No way'._ There before him was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a figure much like his own.

"X? Is that you?"

"Dick?"

"I didn't know that you'd be going to school here too!"

"I didn't really know either. Just got here a couple of weeks ago. Living with my pop now. How'd about you? Bruce decided he wanted to move back to Jump or something?"

"Yeah you can say that. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"There's this girl and I really like her but I think she's gonna start to ignore me. I was wondering if you could give me advice on what to do."

"Just…try. Try to talk to her. Do things to make her notice you. Write her anonymous letters and that kind of stuff. You know, like the movies do."

"Thanks that's uhm…helpful."

"Yeah now that we're done with _your_ love life let's get on to mine." Xavier said pointing his thumb to himself

"Okay who's your new girlfriend?" Dick said with a chuckle

"Don't got one. _But_ there is this one girl. She was over my dad's shop today. Really cute and she has an interest in motorcycles. That's what I'm looking for. Looks like an angel but is actually a wild child at heart." He finished off with a smile on his face

"So she goes here I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing in the detention room on your first day of school?" asked Dick with a smirk

"They don't got my schedule ready so I can really do whatever I want. I guess I just wanted to see how this room was. I do usually get stuck in this room anyways so I figured well you know."

"Oh. So detention is almost over I guess I'll see you at lunch or something?"

"Yeah unless I sit with the girl I was talking about." he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever man."

_**At Lunch…**_

"Hey guys did any of you see Kori?" asked Dick.

Commanda quickly got up from her seat and headed to the one that dare I say it…Kitten was sitting in.

"Well uhm…yeah." answered Gar.

"And?"

"Well I didn't really talk to her." Dick gave him a death glare. "Cuz she was talking to someone obviously, or else I would've!" he added in quickly.

"Isn't that her over there?" asked Vic.

Dick glanced over to the side to see Kori take a seat at a small table next to a Hispanic looking girl. She was petite looking with very dark chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown with some honey highlights and a white headband in her hair. She had on a dark blue almost black shirt with a white ghost looking motorcycle on it. For pants she had some blue skinny jeans and her feet were dressed on overused combat boots.

He walked over and stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar guy asked if he could sit with them. Kori eagerly said yes while the Hispanic girl just shrugged her shoulders, not really caring if he did or not. The man was about to touch Kori's hand. This is when Dick made his presence noticeable.

"Xavier hey. I thought I offered you a seat at my table?" Dick asked forcefully.

"Yeah but I wanted to sit with my good friend Kori." X said before putting an arm over Kori's shoulders.

"So this is the girl you were talking about…"

"You were talking about me Xavier?" asked curios Kori.

"Well yeah. I thought you were the only person I knew in this school so-"

"Wait 'thought'?" she asked slightly worried.

"Yeah this is my friend Dick. We went to the same school for the last couple of years." He said, reaching for her hand again.

"I see." She replied, coldly looking at Dick.

"Oh my bad. Kori Dick. Dick Kori." X said, acting as if he were introducing them for the first time.

"We've met." stated Kori with venom on her voice.

"Yeah…You know we've got enough room back at my table. You guys could sit with us if you want." He suggested hopefully. He would get Kori's trust back, he just has to.

"And who is 'us'?" asked the Hispanic girl.

"My friends. Rachel, Vic, Gar." He said, noticing that the Hispanic girl was here again.

"And my sister." finished Kori, flashing BG a look.

"Oh. Uhm…I'm Brenda Gabriela by the way. It's Dick right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He told her awkwardly.

"You too…So Kori you wanna-"

"You already know the answer to your question."

"Right sorry sheesh." BG said with her head down. "So Xavier do you like motorcycles?" BG asked ignoring Dick's presence completely ignoring Dick now.

With a sigh he left the small table and retreated back to his own.

"So how'd it go?" asked Gar.

As if on cue Rachel smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Rae." He sighed.

"I'll smack you too if you call me that again"

"Okay go it" Dick said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.


	8. What did you do?

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything :'(**

_**EDITED**_

After lunch nothing really interesting happened for the students. Well if you count boys checking Kori  
out and Dick almost beating up one of the boys for doing that uninteresting.

Kori was making her way to her bike about to go to work when she felt a tap on her shoulder. There in front of her was of course…a nerd from her Chemistry class.

"H-hi Kori." The nerd stumbled over his words, much like Kori did back a while ago.

"Hi uhm…what was your name again? Sorry for not remembering it's just that we were never really close an-"

The nerd placed a finger to her mouth and Kori went cross eyed to look at it. "My name is Alexander Chillingter the third" he still hadn't taken his finger off of Kori's lip yet and she wasn't really appreciating that.

"You went to the bathroom before Mrs. Blann gave us our homework assignment. We have to do a project on another person's life. You're my partner." He finished _finally_ taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Oh. Well I guess we could meet at the library or something. I'm not busy tomorrow if you wanna work then." She informed him.

He nodded his head and told her he would meet her at the library tomorrow at four o'clock. Then he walked away but then suddenly turned around and with a blush on his face he winked at her, well actually he blinked, but winking was his intention.

She shivered in disgust. She had no problem with the un-popular, seeing as she was once a loner herself, but…it was creepy someone doing that to her in general.

She shook her head. No more bad thoughts.

With that done she got on her bike and rode off to Red's Shop hoping she wasn't late.  
_

Xavier parked his bike in front of his dad's shop and noticed many other vehicles there.

_'__Looks like a full house. Better get to work.'_ He told himself mentally.

Xavier opened the door to see about sixteen guys around his age looking around the shop. One of them started walking towards him.

"Hey are you the new designer? These designs are sick dude. Red tells me that you take requests."

"Uhm actually I'm not the designer, I'm Red's son. The designer's Kori whom I 'm thinking isn't here yet…" he said jerking his head around. Nope. No sign of her.

"Hmm…Corey huh? The dude's got good taste. Guess we'll just have to wait for him, we all want a new paint job" he said pointing his thumb back indicating his friends wanted a paint job too.

"Oh no. Kori's not a gu-" He was cut off by a motorcycle engine. "And that's h-"

"You guys the designer's here and check out that bike!" the guy yelled gesturing with his hand to the door as he hurried out.

Kori was parking her bike and getting off when she was surrounded by men that looked to be around her age.

"Dude you're the designer right? Your stuff is awesome! Me and my buds found out that you took requests and well we want a paint job. Oh I'm Chris by the way and your Corey?" the guy who was talking to X said hurriedly.

Kori just stared at the man before her strangely, before taking her helmet off revealing her ruby red hair and beautiful jade eyes.

All the boys' mouths dropped to the floor.

"I'd love to do a new paint-job for ya'll but I really gotta punch in before I'm too late. Just uhm…think of what kind of design you want and stuff." The beautiful girl said before rushing inside to the motorcycle shop leaving sixteen guys completely shocked.

"Dude! Corey's a girl!" exclaimed one of the boys

"I call dibs." Said another which was chorused by a bunch of 'awws' and 'man I should've said that first's

Kori went inside and punched in her slip indicating she was _just_ on time for work. She looked around and found her design books open on the counter. She made her way to the back room to be face-to-face with the Reds.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Red." She chirped happily.

"Uhm Kori if you don't mind I rather you call me Xavier or X if you don't mind. You calling me Mr. Red makes me feel old…"

"Not at all. Did you guys see the men outside they looked so…flabbergasted when I took off my helmet. I wonder what was wrong…" she trailed off thinking, bringing a hand to her chin.

"Well Kori I was talking to one of them and well…they all thought you were a guy."

"Ohhh…" was all Kori could get out while a blush from embarrassment crept over her cheeks.

"I better go see out to their requests if you would excuse me." she said before leaving the room.

"You like her don't you?" asked Martinn Red.

He sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I had that same face when I looked at your mother when we were in high school…and many other girls I had a crush on…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay...So uhm…do you think I got a shot with her?" he asked, just as nervous as his father.

"If you play your cards right. She's a really sweet girl with a big heart, don't go breaking it."

"I would never try to hurt her." He replied seriously.

"That's what I like to hear." Senior Red replied proudly.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Someone was ringing the back door/the front door to the house.

"I'll get it." stated Xavier

"Hello?" X asked opening the door.

"X"

"Dick what are you doing here?"

"To talk to you about Kori."

"What about Kori?"

"I really like her and…I don't want you getting involved with her."

"Woah! You come to _my_ home just to tell me who I can and cannot date?"

"No! It's just that I don't want you to date Kori."

"Well…I can date whoever I want so…no. I will not, not date her. It's her decision."

"Well then you have some competition 'cause I'm not backing down! She was _my_ best friend before you even knew her!"

"Dick, I saw the way she looked at you at lunch today! She doesn't like you! You even said in detention that she was going to ignore you! Kori will never like you!" he told him with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

"Oh that's _it_!" Dick said before bringing his fist back and throwing a punch to X's nose. In about five minutes both boys were on the ground tackling each other. They were both so caught up in the fight they didn't even hear the door opening.

"Xavier is everything all right? I heard something and-" Kori's eyes went big. Right now Dick was on top of Xavier about to punch him again. In an instant Kori pushed Dick off and was helping Xavier up. Her glance quickly went over to Dick.

"Didn't know you were still that strong." He started of lamely rubbing his neck.

"What were you doing to him?" She yelled, hands in fists, knuckles turning white.

"Kori no need to get angry"

"Dick" she hissed "Answer me." She commanded.

"Well you see…"


	9. feelings come out

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: When Kori's best friend moved away her sister made her an outcast. 3 years later Dick comes back but Kori changed. Will he help her or let her become a rebel?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything :'(**

_**EDITED**_  
_

_"Well you see…" Dick started  
__

"Dick. I'm only going to ask you one more time. What did you do?" asked Kori voice full of venom.

"Kori." He started off, "Xavier and I know each other from when I moved to Gotham-"

She flinched at the word 'Gotham'.

"-I moved back here and so did he. People said we were…really …similar. We even liked the same girls at the same time. We still do…" he trailed of lamely.

"What's that supposed to mean _Dick_?" she emphasized his name, trying to make it seem like the other meaning.

"It means Kori…that I wanna go on a date with you." stated Xavier.

Dick's eyes went big, while Kori's were gleaming with tears. Now Xavier was worried.

_'Why is she crying?'_ thought Xavier panicking.

"R-really?" asked Kori.

"Really." He said while catching Kori into a sweet and innocent kiss that Dick had front row seats to.

In a huff Dick stomped to the door and slammed it behind him. Not even the sound of the door slamming was enough noise to make the new happy couple leave each other's eyes.

"Uhm…my shift's done. I better get home…for our date a seven?"

"Yeah…at Olive Garden's."

"I'll see you there then."

"Yeah."

And with that said Kori left the shop and headed home. She felt like she was floating on a cloud…until she got to her bedroom door. It had a big hole in the middle with ash on the floor. She cautiously opened the door to find her room completely trashed! Once again all her clothes were scattered on the ground ripped and torn apart. Once again there was motor oil on her bed. There was something new though. Her walls were splattered with paint and in red was 'LOSER!' Kori already knew who did this.

"Commanda!" she yelled as scary as she could.

"Ah. Sister dear you have come home! Sorry about the hole, but if you didn't lock your door then there would be no need for one. "

"How could you? You made my life a living HELL and now…when I was finally going to be happy you do this? We're family…twins, and you do this…AGAIN! I can't believe you"

"What? You mad at me? All I did was remind you of who you are. You're not popular, nobody liked you, and you could never and I repeat never get Dick Grayson."

"I don't want Dick!" yelled Kori, getting into Commanda's face. She will not be afraid. Not anymore.

"Wait what?" Commanda asked with a stupid dumb look on her face.

"All I wanted was to be…accepted. You made me an outcast Commanda. Nobody would even talk to me anymore! Only Galfore and he's an old man! Not even mom and dad liked me as much as they liked you! They never even pay attention to me anymore! It's only their business and your _amazing_ dancing. No not me, not my art, not even when I didn't come home for a day and a half they didn't even remember, or care. You've made me completely miserable, and you know what the funny part is? You don't even care. You don't care that I cry myself to sleep at night. You don't care that I used to wake up every morning from a nightmare. You don't care at all!" Kori screamed with tears running down her cheeks resembling a waterfall.

"K-kori. I was jealous of you. You were beautiful, everyone loved you, heck you were the favorite Anders girl. I-I…I've always hated you, and that anger was finally released. Your right though. I don't care. You were always my enemy. I know you're my twin but I will always hate you. I hate you because you made me this. I hate you because everyone loves you more. I hate you. But you know what I hate most of all? That my conscience won't leave me alone!"

"I don't think I can do this anymore Coma…" told Kori, looking toward the floor.

"Don't call me that Kori! I outgrew that nickname a long time ago." Seethed the black haired twin.

"You're right you're not Coma. Coma loved me. Even when she was angry she loved me. You are not Coma. You are Commanda the sister, no scratch that, the twin that I have no sympathy for. When can I ever leave this house?" Kori asked, looking at the ceiling above her as if expecting an answer.

"Right now might be good, not like _my_ parents are gonna care. Go live with your new friend. I'm sure she won't mind." Commanda replied sarcastically.

Kori not noticing Commanda's sarcastic tone really considered living with BG. BG had a step sister, a step brother, on real brother, and two half brothers. The good news is that none of them lived with her. Her half brothers live with her father while everyone else went to College or is living in an apartment on their own.

"You know what Commanda? I think I will." Kori said before getting her secret stash of money out of a hole in the wall, and leaving Commanda with her mouth wide open.

"Your actually gonna ask if you can live with her?" Commanda asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I can't bear to see you ever again!" Kori said before slamming the door right in front of Commanda's face.

"Uhm…Xavier about the date…I can't make it. Trust me I really wanted to go it's just that family things came up. Oh X'hal thank you so much for understanding. Yes I'll call you later. Goodbye"

-48 minutes later-

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it mom!" yelled BG as she came down the stairs that led to the kitchen next to the front door.

"Hello?" BG asked as she answered the door.

"BG!" Kori screamed with joy before she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Kori…Can't….Need…Air" BG gasped.

"Oh yes I am very sorry. BG as you know I have a lot of family problems"

"Yes. I do know. Go on." She commanded.

"Today I had finally snapped and well…I was wondering if I could possibly sleep here for a while…"

"Sweet potato chicken pie! Of course you can! Stay here as long as you'll like. My family was kinda expecting you to come here sooner or later when I told them about your family so…"

"You told them about my family!"

"Not the secretive stuff! Just the basics!" she told her in her defense

"Oh" was all Kori could say as she followed BG inside her house. The kitchen was not the most spacious thing-but BG always told her nobody ever really cooks so it didn't really matter. She followed her through the big living room, accompanied by a flat screen, surround sound, and an Playstation3, and they journeyed up the stairs to a white door.

"We tried to make my brother's room as live-able as possible." BG told her with a worried look on her face. She opened the door to see dark brown walls and random posters of videogames, sports teams, and superheroes on the wall.

"He uhm, didn't decorate much after twelve…" BG trailed off…

On the bed were new linen sheets.

"This is amazing BG. I wouldn't ask for more. Thank you so much!" she said before squishing her friend half to death.

"It was my pleasure Kori." She told her in a British accent, "that's what best friends do. Now get some rest 'cause I wanna hear the story behind all of this tomorrow.

"Very well."

"Goodnight Kori."

"Good night BG."  
_


	10. phone calls

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: (in angry voice) I've told you enough times by now! Don't cry please don't cry!**

**Disclaimer: You know what peoples I don't own teen titans. I know shocker right? And I've only written it like a hundred times…**

_**EDITED**_  
_

Kori slowly started to open her tired eyes. She had the most terrible dream. She dreamt that her sister and she had a big argument and that Kori had run away from home.

When Kori finally opened her eyes, she realized that her dream was not just a dream but reality.

'What's with me and dreaming about things of the past?' she asked herself mentally.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a full size bed with white sheets, the wood that seems to be padauk. Her walls were a dark brown color. She had a television hanging off the wall and a study desk with matching nightstands to match. On one nightstand was a desk light and a notebook. On the other was a pair of fresh clothes and sneakers with a note.

The note read…  
_Hey Kandy! Went to the store for some eggs. Be back soon! My madre and step dad are out of town but I told them you were here because of some…family issues (your aunt died). Make yourself at home and you better be able to tell me what really happened when I get home missy!  
-BG_

Kori smiled to herself. She liked her new nickname that BG gave her. _Kandy_. The 'K' for Kori, and 'Andy' from her last name Anders. Kori tried to make a new nickname out of Brenda Gabriela Ramirez, but couldn't. She called her B-Gaby! That was one of her lasts thoughts before she drifted off to sleep last night. Her and her stupid inabilities to make nicknames!

'Well _I got at least ten minutes to spare until BG comes home. I guess I could go shower.'_ She thought to herself.

Kori or _Kandy_ grabbed the clothes that were on her nightstand and walked out of her new room. She looked at her surroundings. A door in front of her, a door to her left, a door next to the one in front of her, and a door all the way at the end of the hall. She peered into the door in front of her. The walls were half blue and half white. The bed was a bright pink and the nightstands were a spotless white. On the walls were many medals, Puerto Rico flags, and a painting that had the name 'Kassandra'. This was _not_ the bathroom. She looked at the room next to it. It had beige walls and green carpets. It had a soft green curtain covering what she thought was the shower. This one was _definitely _the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, stripped off her clothes, and then entered the already steaming water.

When entering the shower she let her mind wonder. She thought about school. Who was she going to be friends with now? Her old friends didn't take her back. She let her mind wonder off to Xavier. He was so kind to her. She felt like she could trust him, but at the same time she didn't feel safe around him. The only one she ever felt safe with was…Dick. Dick he was being such a…such a dick towards her the other day. He was being so mean towards her but she felt like she should apologize, she was being mean to him too.

She finished her shower and dried herself off. She put the clothes on that the Ramirezes had given her and left the bathroom.

When outside she could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs. _'Yum breakfast'_

Kori went down the stairs that led to the kitchen. On the island she saw BG placing some food down. BG looked up and caught Kori's eye.

"Kandy! Get your butt down here and eat your food before it gets cold missy!" BG yelled playfully.

"Okay mum." Kori told her playfully back before breaking down into a giggle.

"So tell me little miss girly…what happened?"

"Well…" Kori told her best friend the whole story and what she was thinking about in the shower.

When Kori finished her story she had newly fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kori! I'm so sorry! Do you wanna call Dick?"

"Yeah I would but…I don't have his number…"

"Not a problem my dear friend, for I have the number of his friend."

"What! How did you-"She was cut off y BG talking to someone on her MV touch.

" Hey Gar! It's BG."  
_"BG? I didn't think you'd call…"_  
"Why wouldn't I?"_  
"I don't know? Anyways…what's up?"_  
"Well uhm…I need a favor for a friend. It's really important!"_  
"What is it?"_  
"Do you have…Dick's number?"_  
"Well yeah of course. I'm one of his best friends. Why you need it?"_  
"Let's just say someone I know needs to apologize for something that she regrets terribly."_  
"Okay its 617-543-9987."_  
"Ahw! Thanks Gar! You're the best!"_  
"Yeah, yeah you can call me later to keep giving me compliments but right now I got to go. Bye!"_  
"Add-e-o-z."

"Okay Kandy I got it." Declared BG, waving around a little piece of paper.

"Really? I love you! Okay give me the phone."

Kori picked up the phone, dialed the number, and called Dick.  
_

Dick was sitting callously on the couch in his room. Kori and Xavier. Out of all the people in the world, it was _his_ ex best friends that hooked up. He was_ so _mad right now…

All of a sudden he felt something vibrating. It was his phone. He picked it up.

"Hello?"_  
"Hi…is this Dick?"_  
"Yeah. Who's this?"_  
"Kandy!"_ he heard in the background _"Uhm…it's Kori…"_  
"Kor!" He did _not_ think that Kori would call him. How did she even get his number?_  
"Wow! Nobody's called me Kor in a long time. Anyways I uhm…wanted to call you to say that I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have been so mean to you…"_  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I hope you'll be happy with…Xavier."_  
"Honestly Dick, Xavier's real sweet and all don't get me wrong! But he doesn't make me feel safe. At least not how safe I felt when I was with you…"_  
"I made you feel safe?" he asked with all the hope in the world. If he made Kori feel safe and Xavier didn't than maybe he had a shot!_  
"Well…yeah. You always had that vibe. You _were_ my best friend!"_  
"Why do you keep using past terms?" he asked sadly._  
"Well you left, I was made the outcast, you came back, you didn't want to talk to me, what do you expect?"_  
"Well maybe we could get together some, catch up. "_  
"I'd like that but…one condition."_  
"What?"_  
"You gotta bring Gar."_  
"May I ask why?"  
_"Well you know my friend BG?"_  
"Brenda Gabriella?"  
_"Ha! Yeah her. Well I think they like each other so it could be like a double date."_  
"Wait. So we're going on a date?" he asked with eyebrow raised with a smirk creeping on his face_  
"No! Well maybe. I don't know. Call it whatever you want, but I'm gonna call it 'two old friends meeting up to catch up'."_  
"Okay I'll meet you later at the mall. Near the fountain, there's a cool painting near there. I'll be waiting by there"_  
"Okay. Bye"  
_"Bye"

**-Back at the Ramirez's residence-**

"He called my painting cool!" BG heard from Kori's room.

She smiled to herself. She went to Kori's room and leaned on the door from the inside.

"Looks like someone's happy"

"Oh yeah, but enough about me. How about you tell me about how you got Gar's number." Kori teased.

A blush crept onto BG's cheeks.

"Well you see…"

_**Flashback…**_

_BG was running down the halls. She was late for Calculus. She was going so fast that she didn't even notice that someone was going to run right into her._

_THUD!_

"_Ouch!" exclaimed the Hispanic girl rubbing her head._

"_Sorry. I didn't see you coming." the boy said._

"_Nah its cool dude. I'm not surprised you didn't see me. I was probably going too fast for the human eye." She joked sarcastically._

"_You called me dude! Hey you're that hot chick I saw at the mall!" he exclaimed before slapping his hand over his mouth._

_A small red color appeared on the girl's cheeks. "Hot huh?" she asked._

_All he could do was nod._

_She smiled. She grabbed his hand and took a pen out of her pencil pouch. She started writing something down on his hand._

"_That's my number. Call and or text anytime" she said before going down the hall._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Wow girl!" Kori said while laughing

"The universe works in amazing ways" BG said while twirling a pencil in her hand as she jumped on Kori's bed, jumping and making a backflip.

"You got that right sister!" Kori giggled with a fake Spanish accent.

"Oh my Spanish is rubbing off on you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. So uhm…you wanna go to the mall?"

"Oh God…" BG moaned.

"We need to get _another_ wardrobe though…"

"I know, I know. Ugh, fine! But you owe me missy!"

"I owe you more than you know BG…" Kori whispered to herself.

BG didn't hear a thing.  
_


	11. mall dates part 1

**Story: Things Happen**

**Description: Ok, I will no longer be writing the description. It just takes too much time out of the chapter that I'm hoping you're all anxious to read :) From now on you will just see 'Story' and 'Disclaimer' which I still got to write…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the titans. Me upset now :(**

_**EDITED**_  
_

Kori was sitting on the couch in the Ramirez's living room. She was waiting for BG to finish up. Who knows why it takes her so long to shower! She was getting impatient.

-Half a minute later-

Kori was about to stomp up the stairs and drag the poor girl out of her room and out the door. She was-  
She was interrupted by a "Kandy! Hello!"

She left her train of taught and looked at the petite hand waving in front of her face.

_'When did BG get here!'_ she asked herself.

"Uhm…if your done thinking can we go to the mall now?" BG asked, "I mean we don't have to…"

"Huh? Oh… oh no, no, no, we _are_ going. Wow someone dressed to impress…" Kori said after taking a glance at BG's attire.

"Huh?" BG eyed her wardrobe. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that said 'Wait, did you say something?' in white, some dark gray skinny jeans (with some rips), and a gray sweatshirt. Her signature combat boots too of course. Her hair was straight as normal with her side bangs brushed to the side.

"What do you mean? These are my regular clothes. What are you wearing?"

BG looked over her friend's attire. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that fit nicely and some blue jeans (thanks to BG's big sister's closet)

"Uhm…the usual…I just meant…you look GREAT!" exclaimed Kori very nervously.

"_Okay _then. Let's just go." BG said heading to the door.

"Yeah. Leaving would be most pleasurable."

BG eyed her best friend. Why was she talking so nervously and… odd? She ignored it for now. They started to walk toward the bus stop. They couldn't both go on Kori's motorcycle because…it would just be…awkward. They waited for about seven minutes until the bus finally arrived. They quickly entered and paid their toll. They made their way to the back of the bus and sat down talking quietly until it was their stop.

**- 27 minutes later next to a smelly old man with a peanut butter and sardine sandwich-**

It was finally the girl's stop. They left the bus in a hurry. Who on Earth would want to be near a man with a disgusting sandwich!

They entered Rock City Mall (A small town in-between Jump and Steel City) and quickly made their way towards the back. This is where they mostly shopped for Kori's clothes before…and where her painting was located. Once they got to the store Kori excused herself to the bathroom while BG roamed around.

Kori made her way to her painting and sure enough there stood the one, the only…Richard Grayson.

She started to walk towards him and gave him a sweet smile. He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Hey Dick." She smiled attentively.

"Kor! Hey. Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. So…" she leaned in closer. Dick froze thinking of what she might do. "Did you bring Gar?" she whispered. He started to blush from embarrassment. He thought that she was going to…kiss him. Better toss that idea into the trash Grayson!

"Yeah. He uhm…went to go get some slushies. You still like gra-" he was cut off by a…

"Kori! Hi! One grape slushy for you. One Strawberry for Dick. One green apple for me." He said while passing the slushies around to the right person.

"So uhm…don't mind me asking but why am I here? This seems more like couple thingy. I feel like a third wheel." Gar stated.

"Well you see I have this friend and-" she didn't get to finish. Gar started to walk away. Well actually he was walking to none other than BG.

"Well…he got the message anyways." Kori said while giggling.

"Oh yeah…definitely. So shall me go my lady?" he asked in a British accent.

"Of course we shall my dear sir." she answered back in a British accent of her own.

**-With Gar and BG-**

BG was roaming around the stores. Kori left a couple of minutes ago so she was just waiting. D these stores were too preppy for her. Then she started to pass a booth that said 'Give in your donation for the Ocean! Win a mopped!'

She was always fond of the ocean. She was green. She was about to donate some money when she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a toothy grin.

"H-hi BG."

"Gar! Hi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Teens love the mall. What are you doing?"

"Same thing I guess. Well…actually I was about to donate some money to save the ocean. They even do this raffle thingy and if you win you get a mopped!" she half yelled with delight.

"Oceans huh? Wait mopped?" he asked with hope.

"Yeah you wanna donate?"

"Yeah! I mean…sure you know…" he trailed off.

She giggled at his remark.

They both donated their money and put their names on two slips of paper.

"So BG…what are you doing next Saturday?" he asked nervously

"Well…I'm-" she was cut off.

"Yo Gar! What are you doing here?" yelled Vic from behind them.

"Just hanging out with a friend. You remember BG right?"

"Yeah of course. Hey BG. You look nice."

"Thanks." she said with a sweet smile.

"So y'all wanna hang out. I came here 'cause I had nothing better to do."

Gar opened his mouth but BG beat him to it. "Sure!"

"Boo yeah! So what y'all wanna do?"

"Uhm…we could go get a bite to eat?" suggested BG.

"Sounds great!" Vic exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…great…" Gar said gloomily.

-Back with Dick and Kori-

"No I'm serious! He had no idea I was coming!" said Dick before breaking down into a laugh.

"You are such a mean, mean person Mr. Grayson" Kori pretend scolded

"What!" he asked with fake shock.

All Kori could do was smile and shake her head.

"Yeah…I know…you fine me hilarious." Joked Dick.

"Actually…I do. The things you do to me…" she teased before running off.

"Wait! What do you mean?" he asked before running off to find her.

When he could see her he stopped dead in his tracks.

There stood Xavier with his arms crossed, glaring at the both of them.

Only one word came to Dick's mind '_Fuckkk_'.  
_


	12. mall dates part 2

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: No own Teen Titans. Si own my OCs.**

_**EDITED**_  
_

Dick was trying to look at Xavier with hatred, but he failed incredibly. The guy he was so mad at was his best friend only a couple weeks ago.

He just pushed those thoughts aside along with the memories and flashbacks that were popping into his mind. He walked more closely, grabbed Kori's arm lightly, and began to drag her away. Not surprising he stopped. Holding on to Kori's other hand was Xavier. He pulled her a little and Xavier pulled her back towards him. In the next five minutes they were having an intense tug-a-war match with Kori as the rope. She just hung her head hopelessly. She would tell them when they weren't so angry.

**-2 and half minutes later-**

Kori was feeling a bit impatient today. Well who could blame her? Her arms were already hurting do to the fact that she was being used as a drag doll. They both pulled on her harder, muttering curses and swearing at the other, and she had it!

"Stop!" she screamed with pain as tears started to prickle her eyes.

Xavier let her go without another hesitation while Dick was still holding her arm harshly. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"You are hurting me." She told him, hissing with pain.

He looked at her as his eyes went big. He let go of her and started to back away. Soon he turned around and ran away from her. She looked over to Xavier and then back at Dick. She ran after him.

He was fast walking towards a random store only to be stopped by Kori.

"Dick, hold on." She called softly, touching him on his shoulder with the arm he was just gripping.

He stared at it for a little, it was already forming a bruise.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Everything that ever meant anything to me was taken away and…I couldn't lose you again."

"Dick its fine, really. I remember you being a little…over protective at times." she said with a teasing smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked his hope rising once again.

"How could I be mad at you? Remember fifth grade?" she asked with a smirk.

"How could I forget?" he asked with a new formed smile.

_**Flashback…**_

_They were all in fifth grade and it was recess time. There was going to be a fifth grade dance because those students were leaving Ply Kick Elementary. Dates were acceptable._

_Dick was searching around the whole playground for a streak of ruby red. He wanted to ask Kori to the dance, as friends of course._

_He finally spotted her on the sing set when he was pulled to the other side. He was met by plumb colored eyes. It was Commanda._

"_Hey Dick! I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" the black haired girl asked. Her hands were all over him, not looking the least bit shy._

"_Uhm…actually I kind of was going to uhm ask Kori…"_

_She hesitated. "She was asked out by John!" she yelled now nervous._

_Dick froze while his eyes went big. He hated John. _

'Kori would never go to the dance with him, right? She probably would, all the girls like him' _he thought gloomily._

"_Sure we can go together." he told her, sadness taking over his tone._

_Commanda felt bad. She loved Kori, yes. But she really liked Dick…_

_**-A couple of minutes before the dance-**_

_Kori sat on her bed callously. She was really hoping that Dick would ask her to the dance. He didn't._

_She waited until the very last minute. He asked Commanda._

_Her mother made sure she was all dressed up for the dance but didn't really feel like going anymore._

'No. I won't let this ruin my night…'

_She just shook her head furiously and got up. She was going to the dance._

_Since they were still in elementary school the girls didn't really have much of a body yet but either way Kori still looked very nice. She was wearing a pine green dress that tied up in the back with random sequins all over. It ended right above her ankles. She wore strappy black flats as her shoes._

_Commanda was a different story. She was wearing a dark, dark almost black purple dress that stopped an inch before the knee. It was puffy-ish on the bottom with the thinnest straps ever holding it all up. She wore silver leggings and little black velvet ankle boots._

_They both left their rooms at the same time. When they saw each other they gave each other a smile._

"_Comma you look very nice." Kori complimented._

"_So do you sister." Was all she said. Commanda still felt guilty for what she did but tried to ignore it. Sadly her conscience never forgot anything._

_The doorbell rang and the girls raced down the stairs. Bruce Wayne was giving them a ride. Kori was kind of mad that Dick asked Commanda and not her so she decided to give him the 'shoulder of coldness' as she would say when she first came to America._

_Dick was inside the limo when the girls stepped in. His breath was caught in his throat. Kori looked amazing! He gave her his famous lop sided grin but was only met with an icy glare._

_They arrived at the dance minutes later. Commanda went to the bathroom so Dick used his time to talk to Kori. She was dancing with a friend of hers, well…technically jumping with a friend of hers…_

_He poked her shoulder. She turned around and gave a sigh._

"_You know I _try_ to stay mad at you but when you look at me like that I can't." she started._

"_How do I look?" he asked genuinely curious._

"_Well, how do I put this nicely-__Empty."_

"_My life would be empty without you Kor.," he said with a teasing smirk._

_She just rolled her eyes and tried to punch him playfully. _Tried_ was the key word. She punched him so hard that he fell down._

"_Nice arm." he stated rubbing his own arm._

_She just blushed._

_**End Flashback…**_

"My life was empty without you Kori," he said before taking a giant step backwards.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"That was for if you were going to punch me down again…"

She just rolled her eyes.

_

On the other side of the mall were three friends. They were eating at the food court.

BG was trying to talk to both boys. They were too busy arguing about meat and tofu.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"NO-MEAT!"

"UGH NO-TOFU!"

"Guys!" she yelled at them standing up as she did so.

"Yeah?" they asked

"Can you two stop arguing?"

"Only when grass stain over here admits that meat is better than tofu." stated Vic.

"You know what why don't we let BG be the judge of that." Gar asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gar! Don't make the poor girl try that nasty tofu stuff" Vic hissed.

"You know what? I've always wanted to try tofu. Can you pass me some?" she asked Gar as politely as she could through clenched teeth.

Vic's eyes went big while Gar started to smile.

"Yeah here yah go!" he said while passing her some.

She picked it up and looked at it curiously. She then lifted it to her big lips and took some in her mouth. She started to chew and then swallowed. She stayed quiet.

"Well?" Gar asked

Her black-ish eyes went big.

"Man! You gave her food-poisoning!" Vic yelled.

"A-are you serious? OH shi-"

She started to speak. "Not so bad. It's actually pretty good" she said honestly with a smile.

Gar pumped his fist in the air while Vic sent him daggers.

"If it makes you feel any better Vic…I will not become a vegetarian. It's true I _love_ animals but my family is…are Spanish carnivores. They would never let me become one." she laughed out before looking at her phone for the time. "Sorry guys but I came here with someone. I'll see you two later okay?" she said while getting up. She started to walk away when she turned around and gave them a little wave and a peace sign.

They both looked at each other when she disappeared.

"She's mine so back off!" they both yelled at each other.

They just rolled their eyes and picked at their food.

_

Yay! Chapter 12 done! Dick and Kori made up! I feel so happy now! Lawl…  
Okay well I got some ideas so you just hold on *wink* some of you out there know what I'm talking about. You know who you are.

Please Review!

-BG


	13. Teen Titans GO !

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: But Mommy i don't want to!  
You have to  
B-but but gah fine! I don't own the Teen Titans  
GOOD JOB (;  
You're evil…**

_**EDITED  
**_

* * *

Kori was having a happy conversation with Dick, reconnecting with him as they shared memories. Dick's were hilarious so Kori tried her best to tell him things that wouldn't make him feel sad nor guily. Then all of a sudden her arm was yanked. Out of instinct, Dick pulled Kori back making the person who grabbed her fall back. Dick and Kory's eyes went big as they saw BG tumble down the stairs.

They both ran down the stairs and looked at the now unconscious girl that l lay before them. Kori put her hand over her mouth trying to stop the sobs.

Out of nowhere the two teens were pulled aside as Rachel looked at the unconscious girl. She got out her bag and went through some random bottles until she pulled out one that said 'smelling salt'. She made BG take a whiff of it and nothing happened. Now everyone was worried, how could she not wake up after _that?_

The teens were now getting attention, gathering a crowd, which made Vic and Gar follow suit.

"Gar distract the crowd! Rachel call an ambulance!" Dick ordered like he was the leader of some superhero group or something.

The two with unusual hair nodded before doing what he asked, well ordered them to do.

Dick felt his stomach drop; he felt horrible. He caused this innocent girl to be hurt. The others were too busy dealing with the BG situation but Kori was not blind enough to notice.

"Dick. I know what you are thinking and it is not true. It was not your fault BG is injured." she tried to soothe him.

"But it is Kori! If I didn't yank you back then your friend wouldn't have flung back and then she wouldn't have fallen down the stairs and then she wouldn't be unconscious!" he yelled back at her.

"Dick, BG is my friend yes, and I too am worried about her, but do not blame yourself for this…not again…" she whispered the last part.

It was true, whenever something happened to someone he knew, he blamed himself. His parents being the number one evidence piece. He just nodded to his friend.

In about seven more minutes the ambulance came. It wasn't that much of trouble. Well there was Gar and Vic almost starting a fist fight to see who would go in the ambulance with her, Dick trying to break them up, him getting a bloody nose, Kori caring for him while Rachel made the boys stop by hitting Gar upside the head. Not that much trouble, right?

They all stood in silence as the ambulance drove away. Kori then broke down into tears.

"What if BG's parents do the the calling and she is n- not there to receive it?" Kori said in between sobs.

"Kori its fine, you're going to be fine, BG is going to be fine, we are all going to be fine" Rachel told her as affectionately as she could.

"But I fear that-" she was cut off by the annoying pitch squeal of a blonde. Oh no. The one the only snobbish, idiotic, annoying…Kitten Moth.

"Richie-poo! New Girl!" she said while walking towards them her hips moving to the sides as she did

They all rolled their eyes!

"Richie!" she squealed as she put her arms around him, "New Girl!" she said happily as she waved to the red head, "Hope you haven't given up on being a cheerleader!" she yelled in delight.

The others raised their eyebrows. "You know new girl you should like sit with me at lunch." Kitten said in her overly preppy voice, batting her eyelashes at Dick again.

"Sorry but I sit with these guys and my other friend BG." Kori told her. Dick's heart swelled as he heard that she would be sitting with them at lunch.

"BG? Oh the short girl who like beat up Fang! That was hilarious! Wait. Where is she?" The clueless blonde asked.

"Hospital." they replied in a monotone sync.

"Oh…oh well!" she said with a smile. If BG was here her temper would've gotten her already.

"Excuse me?" asked the two other girls, their voices rising.

"Oh. Well." She replied slowly as if they were the dumb ones.

Rachel sent her the worst death glare in history which had her shrink in fear and take a step back.

"Uhm…I'll see you later Richie-poo!" she called to him before running off scared, her hot pink high heels clicking.

"I'm going to go visit BG in the hospital." Kory stated, standing up.

"I'll go with you!" Vic and Gar said in union _again_.

Those three headed towards Vic's baby leaving the dark one's of the group alone.

"So where have you been Rachel?" Richard asked trying to make conversation.

A blush crawled onto Raven's cheeks as she responded "Let's just say I know some…darker friends" she told him. To avoid the subject she asked, "So you and Kori made up?"

A blush went on Richard's face as he nodded his head.

* * *

**Dedication and announcement stuff time:**

**Sparklebluelemon has a new story called Nightmare's Reality and it is really good! Check it out! She's a really talented author and a fully committed reviewer!**

**HerNameWasBlair for all the help. I know this isn't liked the chapter I showed you but I felt like it was too afterwards…oh and we have a story together now! Please check it out! More info on my page.**

**Saffire55 because we have a story together and I want more people to know about it…more info on my page. Please no reviews like Mandy! If you see the review page you'll know what I mean. She also has a new account but the stories have not yet been transferred.**

**REVIEW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!**

**-BG :)**


	14. a short filler just for you!

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No superheroes for me. Sadly… **

_**EDITED**_

* * *

Victor, Gar, and Kori made their ways through the hospital halls, looking for room 224. They had only been looking for about 37 minutes, not that bad. Gar's legs finally collapsed.

"Dude! I can't walk anymore!" he whined as if a toddler.

"Do you no longer want to visit BG, Gar?" Kori asked her green haired friend

"Yeah I do but-" he frowned, "I just can't take any more walking! Vic. Carry me!" he said as he lifted his hands up.

"Gar. We ain't kids any more. You wanna see BG? Then get off your butt and walk."

"B-but NO!"

"Wow Gar. You can't even get off your butt to see me. You sure know how to make a girl feel special!" BG said with fake happiness.

"BG!" the trio said

"Hey guys?" BG said while raising her eyebrows.

"How did you…recover so quickly?" Vic asked.

"Ugh…I guess it was just a…bump on the head? I don't know! Now if you excuse me I must go home and do things and make it look like that I have never been hurt before in my life"

"Wait! We came here to visit you. Do you not want to spend the time with us?"

"No of course I do I just don't like hospitals so much…a lot of…bad memories. Y'all can just come to my house if you want…"

"Cool"

* * *

"So…?"

"Dick?"

"Wathcu wanna do Rae-Rae?" he asked her.

"Don't talk like that."

"Sorry. So how are you? "

"Fine…"

"So who are these…dark friends of yours?"

"If I wanted you to know, don't you think I would've introduced you in the beginning? You're so dense Dick…" Rachel muttered while shaking her head.

"W-what?"

"Okay I'm gonna go to 'Infinite' I'll see you later" Rachel told him as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wha-? What the heck is infinite? Rachel!" Dick said as he jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

"_Kori"_

Kori turned around her hair spinning around her in a semi-circle.

"Did any of you hear that sound just now?" she asked her friends.

"What're you talking about?" Gar asked the red head.

"Uhm…never the mind" she said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"_I thought we had something special?"_ the voice hissed at her.

"Now you must have heard the voice!" she said as she looked at three confused faces.

"Kori, I think there's something wrong with you." Vic said slowly. "Maybe we should stay in the hospital…haha just kidding! Let's go yall" he said motioning the others to keep walking. Gar and BG exchanged a look before shrugging and walking ahead.

Kori had a confused look on her face. She shook her head again, and walked forward, trying to catch up with the others.

"_I'll get you back. Just you wait."_ A pair of eyes watched the group walk out of the hospital doors as he clutched a red object in his hand.

**

* * *

**

A/N: A short filler that is very much needed to get back to the plot. I'm sorry it's not very long.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-BG**


	15. Who's there? STARCITY?

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, my ideas, and BG. **

_**EDITED**_

* * *

Kori walked in the back of the group as they walked home, escaping what BG called 'the evil white walls of death, decay, and cleaning supplies where they say they'll help you'…though hospital seems like such a more simper word for it…

She just couldn't shake that voice from her head! It sounded…so familiar. She kept daydreaming about it and finally completely zoned out, which resulted in her bumping into Vic and falling right on her butt.

"Owwww!"

"Yo Kori! What's up with you? I mean ever since we left the hospital you've been acting…weird." Vic said while he ignored Gar saying BG's definition of hospital.

"N-nothing friend! Nothing is the matter! Let us go enjoy the day with movies and popcorn now as my home, yes?" she said very fast that it all seemed to have no spaces in it.  
(Nnothingfriend!Nothingisthematter!)

And as a result to her statement, they all sweat dropped. "Ugh Kori? I seriously think there _is_ something wrong with you now…"

"I have already said that I am fine. Lets us go and consume buttery popcorn now!" and as she said that she balled her hands into fists and stomped her foot with an angry expression on her face.

BG went bug eyed as she slowly started walking toward the angry girl. Then when she finally reached her she clasped her hands on the red heads and took a deep breath.

"I LOVE POPCORN!"

Now Vic and Gar slowly walk away…

* * *

"Soo…this is infinite, huh?"

"Yes _Dick_ it is."

"Now I remember why I was mad at Bruce for nicknaming me that…" he trailed off and then realizing that Raven was already going through the door to the place.

"H-hey wait up!"

Dick entered the big metal black door to find well, a sort of emo-ish club with techno lights and a little stage in the corner where a scrawny teenager with lots of acne and poorly done dyed black hair, his bangs covering most of his azure eyes, reciting a dark poem.

"…Rach-"

Rachel slapped her hand onto the bar counter and ordered her 'usual'. "Dick. I suggest you leave. This isn't your type of scene. I'm meeting someone here also and-" she lowered her eyes, "I would rather see him _alone_." she said still not looking him in the eye as her cheeks turned the palest shade of pink.

"So Rae-Rae has a boyfriend ah? Well I'd just _love_ to meet him…make sure he's treating you right…"

"You've always been like a big brother to me, you know that Dick? I could always-trust you, relate to you…even when you left."

"And that's how it's always gonna be" he said with a genuine smile coming to his features.

"Though…you did break my best friend's heart…well ex I guess…"

And just as the smile came it was wiped off his face immediately.

"We're getting on better terms now. I was with her practically the whole time at the mall…and then I made her friend BG fall…"

"It wasn't intentional. You didn't mean the girl any harm. She's at the hospital now with Vic, Kori, and Gar. Though I wonder why she wouldn't get up with the smelling salt…"

"Yeah that was pretty strange…hey did you ever hear about-" Dick was cut off at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see a tall figure covered from the shadows.

* * *

"Kori come on! No chick flicks! They're _horrible_." Vic tried reasoning to the red headed girl.

"No Vic. There are _two_ girls here so be a gentlemen and let us watch the flick of chicks movie!"

"But Kandy I HATE chick flicks! AND I'm the other girl!"

'_Kandy…?'_

"…"

"…what else do you suggest then?"

"Ugh, an action movie? Ooh with lots of comedy in it! Or maybe something gory…" debated BG moving her hands side to side.

"Ugh I think we should watch that action movie, though I prefer sci-fi." Said Vic

"Comedy scary comedy scary? Gah this is so hard!" Gar weighed out the options using his hands.

"I think we should watch the movie of action!" chimed in Kori

"So…which one?"

They all sweat dropped.

* * *

"There…finished."

"Come on boy! Hurry up! We're gonna be late. I've been waiting for you for hours."

"Coming." The unknown person said putting a cylinder of strange red liquid in a smaller tube and then into his pocket.

* * *

"Transformers 2 is such a great movie, wouldn't you say so Kandy?" BG asked her friend.

"Those things…how did they-is that possible! Vic! Is that possible?" shrieked a nervous Kori.

"As far as I know…no."

"Thanks X'Hal…" She then felt something vibrate in her pocket."Oh!"

She had a text message.

_Hi Kori. Me and Xavier went to Star City for a motorcycle convention supporting our shop. We came here a day before to prepare everything. Get to Star City by 4 o'clock pm tomorrow afternoon. We need you here. Make sure to bring your design book! We brought most of you work here already.  
-Martinn_

"I forgot I gave him my number for work…" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey you guys? Anyone wanna come to Star City with me?"


	16. The Start

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: fine…I'll admit it. The DC universe creators own the titans…BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM! goshh…**

**PLEASE READ A/N****: Sorry I've been absent and ignoring my duties so long guys…I even missed the anniversary and for that I SENCERLY apologize. I've been…things have been hectic socially and educational wise. But…I'm back. I really want to update all my stories ^-^ I've actually started a novel. The title is still undecided but I'm pretty darn proud of it so far. It's only about three chapters with a prologue but…it's as long as **_**real**_** chapters not the crappy ones I usually give.  
****ALSO!**** In my spare time I've gone back to review all my work for this story and…I'm SO ASHAMED! My writing has changed gigantically since I've joined this sight, read some work, and gotten ton of critique. **

**SO I EDITED ALL THE EARLIER CHAPTERS!**

**Some things may seem different but from the responses I've gotten in reviews and such I've gone back to change it into something hopefully all of you will enjoy much more. Nothing has changed **_**completely**_** so if you choose to you can continue to read from here but I **_**highly suggest**_** you go back and re-read it. I think you'd enjoy it more. Not even everything has changed, just a few tweaking but…still…  
So that's all I have to say, enjoy! And if you did read this insanely long author's note, THANKS A BUNCH!**

Kori slammed the hood of Vic's baby making the two people that were already there jump at the sudden sound. The red-head was gleaming with sweat as she went over once again if she had everything she needed, whispering it out loud.

"Kori."

"Okay food…check, suite case…check, ugh design book…check, friends…check, friend's parental permission…check, uhmm…"

"KANDY WOMAN YOUR PHONE!" BG screamed in her ear, holding ruby strands in her gloved hand.

"Oh?" Kori questioned as she took her purple flip phone from the shorter girl.

"Hello?" she answered wearily. The call was unknown.

All she heard was deep breathing.

Could this somehow be connected to the voices she heard the other day?

"Who is this?" she demanded into the phone.

"Wha-? Oh my deepest apologies Kori. It is I. Alexander Chillinder the third."

"Ugh…"

"You never showed up to our date."

"DATE?"

"I meant study date, excuse me." He chimed in right after her outburst.

"OH! Oh my X'hal I am terribly sorry I forgot I made the plans with you…"

"It is all good. As long as you agree to come meet me in the library right now." He told her, adding the last part…Sauvé?

"Heh heh funny thing about that…I'm not gonna be in the city…"

"Excuse me? I mean no offense but this is a test grade Kori. I need a good grade."

"As do I…hmm…hold on one sec." she told him and he began to babble back a response but she lowered her phone before she could make any of it out. BG was listening to the whole conversation. She smirked wickedly as she whispered a plan into Kori's ear, the taller girl having to bend down slightly.

"You're a genius."

She was gained a cheeky smile as thanks.

"Hey Vic?" she asked him with her best puppy pout look.

"Yes?" his head popped out from under the hood but soon his eyes went wide and he ducked his head back under the hood.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT KORI!" he screamed in little girl agony.

"I just wanna ask you a question…" she trailed off, the puppy look still intact.

"A-and? That q-question I-is?" he asked stuttering.

"Is the rumor true about your car carrying around wi-fi because of one of your dad's experiments?"

"Well…yeah…" he answered as he started to stand his real height.

"Would it be possible…if I could use it? For a project? PLEASE!" she begged hugging his leg. She watched those dramatic sweet 16 shows. She knew this is how the girls got their dads to agree to everything they said, no matter how demeaning it was.

He face palmed his forehead, "how can I say no to a face like that?" he laughed as she looked up at him, forcing her jade eyes to grow a few in size.

"Oh alright."

"HAZAR!" she cheered as she gave the Hispanic girl a nod.

"Okay Alex Chilling 3 dude here's the plan. You shall get an oovoo, it's free, it's easy. Next you shall call us, THIS PHONE NUMBER! I will add you on _my_ oovoo account and you and Kori can video-chat in the car to get your project done. Deal? It's the only way we got so of course deal. Awesome okay. Thanks man!" BG told the nerd on the other line and she hurriedly hung up the phone.

All the way across the city a boy's acne covered face was distorted with confusion and his lips slowly made the word, "o…kay?"

BG threw a thumbs up to the red head and she did a victory dance.

"Okay I'm a lend you my laptop that's already downloaded with oovoo and signed in with me. If you break it you buy it. Then I will murder you, slowly, with scissors, rusted ones, that are extremely pointy." BG told the girl as she loaned her, her precious silver Samsung.

"O-okay."

"You're lucky I'm not gonna be there with you guys to hound you about it."

Yes, BG wasn't going to Star City with the friends. Someone had to keep the fort at bay. Her parents needed her…

"Eh…" Kori trailed off but then cringed as she felt the aura of a sourly pissed off Goth.

"Come on Rachel I'm _sorry_." Dick tried to reason with the girl, but she would have none of it.

"You ruined _everything_." She told him with clenched teeth as she looked at him darkly. He could've sworn she grew another pair of eyes to glare at him with.

"I just asked the guy a few questions…"

"You interrogated him and when he said he hated the Titans and preferred the SeaKings you threw him to a _wall_."

"Team spirit!"

"He's from Ocean Bay High! Not Jump! He's new!" she growled at him. Now her eyes looked slightly red…

"Well then that changes a few things. I still think you can do better though." Dick told her bending over slightly with his hands on his hip. He didn't care what others thought of him…

"Oh?" she chuckled darkly, "like?"

"Well…you and Ga-"

"HEY GUYS!" a blonde mop of hair arrived panting slightly, "sorry I'm late but uhm...you uhm…anyone remember Terra?" he asked as he moved over and showed an abnormally skinny girl with sky blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi."she waved at them nervously.

"No." Rachel and Kori growled out at the same time.

"Ugh…"BG drawled out as she looked around, was she missing something.

Vic looked at Gar with triumph and took a glance towards the back of him, Brenda Gabriella.

Gar looked down clenching his fists.

"She ugh…no. She's not coming with but ugh…"

"I'll explain Gar." She told him as she put a hand on his shoulder trying to relax him, he tensed up more.

"On Gar's way here-" Terra motioned around her, "he was running so fast he bumped into me. I moved back. Hey." She waved a little with her right hand, "anyways dudes I ugh…I guess I just wanted to apologize? What I did to all of you was totally wrong but when you're cousins with Kitten…"

"Leave." Rachel barked out.

"We don't care, just LEAVE!" she commanded, pointing a pale finger to a different direction.

"I want things to be different!" Terra tried to plead but Rachel wouldn't have it.

"I'm pissed as it fucking is so just leave before I yank that fake ass blonde hair of yours and _make you_."

Terra looked nervously back at Gar but he wouldn't look at her. She frowned a little at that but planted her feet firmly on the ground and put her hands on her too narrow hips, heaving her undeveloped chest forward.

"No way Rae." She smirked.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm BG how are you? Well yeah your causing a scene with some peoples I hang with and I don't really like that so…" BG dropped to the floor sweeping her foot in a circle and knocking the blonde down.

"Eh?" she screamed as she fell.

"Okie dokie you kids have fun now!" BG called over her shoulder somewhat angrily as she passed by Gar.

Terra rubbed her sore head, "Who the fuck is the midget?" she growled out.

Wrong thing to say.

A combat boot was thrown at her.

"Quick yall into the car!" Vic called as the five of them crammed into the car. Kori made sure she was hugging her book and BG's laptop to her chest.

In the end the car sped away leaving only dust but you could vaguely see woman heads moving.

"For some reason I kinda wish I didn't suggest we leave." Vic called out after driving in Star City's direction for a couple of minutes.

"Why?" asked Dick sounding amused.

"I've never seen a real cat fight…"

The whole car bubbled with laughter, the _whole_ car.

Gar gasped dramatically. "Rachel!"

"Yes?" she asked his raising one of her eyebrows.

"You laughed!"

Gar scooted closer to Kori as the red bump on his head throbbed.

"She's soooo mean!" he cried.

"Ahh…" Vic sighed relaxed.

"What's up Vic?" Dick questioned him again.

"It feels like the old days." He smiled lightly.

They all smiled too.

"And….ROAD TRIP BABY!"

**A/N: So yeah that's it. Next chapter…the chaos of them on a road trip. Food? Kori's problems? Rachel's pissed off mood? Dick's growing feelings? Ahhhh !**


	17. Road Trip: part 1

**Story: Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, they belong to the DC universe but I do however own the little quote in there and none of the screen names are real. I made them at the top of my head. If they actually ARE, then I'm a psychic (:**

**A/N: WARNING ! WROTE ON PHONE ! MAY SUCK !**

.

.

.

"Victor I swear, change this music or I will chuck my book at your system." Rachel told Vic threateningly, still in her pissed off mood.

The music quickly changed from heavy hip hop to the silence that filled the car ride half way of what they've traveled.

The silence was killing them.

After a few minutes together, they realized that each one of them was having some...problems. And by knowing each other, they were all dangerous at the moment.

Some more silence.

So Gar tried something out.

"Okay so why did the aardvark cross the road?"

And more silence.

"Come on, anybody?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it?" Rachel guessed, filling the car with muffled laughter.

"Hardy har har." Gar told them before crossing his arms.

Silence.

Too much silence.

"Why?" Asked Kori in her timid voice as she traced random patterns on Brenda Gabriella's laptop.

They all turned their heads in her direction.

"Why did you bring Terra over Gar?" She asked him, green on green.

"I-i Idunno..." He squished his words together, "She just, she was...she was one of us. She was my girlfriend..." He trailed off.

"She _also _was the one who betrayed us, humiliating us by giving Kitten our darkest secrets, what makes us weak." Rachel told him turning her head the slightest fraction towards him.

"She said, she said that she was being, being forced, that it wasn't her..." Gar contemplated with himself.

The car abruptly stopped.

Vic turned around to face the blonde, "Gar, I'm telling you this cuz I love you man. Let her go." And then the engine roared once again and they continued with their journey.

They didn't bring Terra up again. Though, after such an intense little moment, what happens next surprised them all.

Then again, things happen.

.

.

.

"No way dude, I ain't eating that! It's meat, you know what's meat? ANIMALS! We're killing precious creatures for their fat. How would you feel if you were being killed for _your _fat? _HUH?"_ Gar debated with Vic as the group gained hunger.

"Listen up ya little grass stain, you knew what was coming. You should've packed your own stupid tofu stuff. Don't make _us_ suffer, having to eat your crap. Even, I don't think there would be a like diner with both vegetarian and carnivorous food." Vic pointed out, his bald head shining.

"Hey! Look at that!" Kori pointed out with her finger, almost hanging out of the car window out of excitement.

Everyone turned their head, the word whiplash away from their minds.

**MAGGY'S DINER, WE GOT IT ALL.** Read a bright pink sign with a plump woman holding spare ribs in one hand and a salad with white squares in the other hand.

Gar recognized it as a tofu salad.

Vic was already drooling at the sight of meat.

"Guys, we definitely should go there, I'll invite." Dick told them as he leaned on the seats in the front.

That was all that was needed to be heard. _Free food._

Vic's heavy foot was pressed on the gas pedal as Gar cheered him on to go faster and faster and faster.

Rachel looked about ready to barf.

.

.

.

All seated the five teens scanned some menus as a pink haired teen chomped on some pink bubble gum with pink cat like eyes.

"Hi," she drawled, "My name's Jenny. I'll be serving you today, call me whenever you're ready. I'll hear you, don't worry." She told them as she nodded her head to the dead diner.

The pale girl with dyed hair left them to decide what they wanted.

"Just our luck that this place even existed, huh?" Dick asked the group as he leaned his head on his hands.

The other two males of the group nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yeah..." Trailed of Kori as she tapped a pencil to her lips while looking at her design book.

"Hey, wanna share that?" Dick nudged the girl with his elbow.

"!" She gasped in surprise.

"Yeah I wanna see too, maybe you can help me trig out my baby. I think she's due for a new look." Told Vic as he put his menu down.

"Yeah your bike looks_ sick_!" Chimed in Gar, following in Vic's steps.

Kori looked at all their eager faces then at Rachel for some support.

Rachel was still reading the menu but shrugged her shoulders as if indicating to go on.

"Well...okay." Kori told them timidly as she dropped the book onto the table.

"The first design was made...many years ago. Back when...you know." Kori told them looking down.

Rachel unexpectedly grabbed her hand, "Sorry. I'm sorry, we're all so sorry. We'll find a way, to make Commana get her comeuppance." Kori thought she saw what looked to be...a smile?

_Oh X'Hal..._

Everyone else was smiling at her, reassuring her with their eyes, that they all still love her, that her sister was evil.

"So yeah, they got better as I got older, and some designs are done more than once, because of different models and such. I mean there isn't just one type of bike in the world!" Kori chimed in as she started to flip pages and show them her work.

The designs ranged from anything to everything. Some were just solid colors with multiple little designs falling to the back with and or just one giant one in the front. One of Rachel's favorites was the solid white one with a black raven flying on it, leaving purple dust where it was. Vic's was a gray one with hundreds of white boxes ranging in size, colored in different shades of blue. It looked like circuits he said. Gar couldn't decide which one he liked more. There were so many. But he said that _one _of the best in his opinion was the neon purple one with green monster marks. Kori said that she wasn't really aiming too much on guys for that one...

Hoping to be a favorite amongst girls, Kori said, was the silver one with multiple colors splatter painted followed by little black skulls with bows. BG actually made that one. Gar liked that one too. Kori also told them that a lot of the designs were inspired by things she saw just every day. A hot pink one with black flames licking the sides was (sadly enough) inspired by Kitten. There was also many with provocative girls on it. The boys raised their eyebrows at Kori. She said that most customers weren't girls, but men. The most common designs for a motorcycle were flames and woman. There was some with the same design as that Transformer movie they watched. There was even an Iron Man inspired one.

The boys awed at Kori as Rachel gave her that look where Kori thought it was a smile but wasn't sure it was smile but smiled at Rachel anyways.

"So yeah that's uhm all of them." Kori told them as she started to close it hastily.

"Uhm no, I saw another one." Dick told her with a skeptical look.

"Oh no, you must be seeing things..."

He snatched the book from her grasp giving Vic the signal to hold her still. Vic fed her many bread sticks. Gar was laughing maniacally. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends' antics.

There were two bikes.

One was outlined in the color she wanted, he assumed, with many little details to identify materials. The other was just a sketch so far.

The first one was a solid red color with spinner rims. It had leather seats and beige interior. It had little black wings and circles with nothing in it. Looked like a letter could fit in it. The glass in the front was tinted. Next to it was a helmet. A modified helmet. It looked like a robin's head. He REALLY liked this bike...it was like...oh my god. The bike...from...Kori...

The other one was a classic design from the Harley Davis collection. It was shaded in dark with her pencil. He guessed it was probably gonna be solid black. Looking closely he saw a lot of work done in a certain area. Hydraulics? There was also a smaller sketch of the front to the side. She usually did this when an epic design was going to dominate the front of the bike. It was a red X with a little skull on the top.

Hmm...where'd she get the inspiration for that bike?

When he looked back up Kori had her eyes downcast, biting her lower lip. He didn't remember that being one of her habits.

_'Then again, it's been a while.'_

He touched her hand gently. His sun glasses were in his pocket.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" He asked her, silently pleading with what he always kept hidden.

She nodded meekly.

"We'll be right back." He told the group.

Rachel and Gar exchanged a look.

"Wanna include me in this intense look you're giving each other?" asked Vic in annoyance.

"Nope." Rachel told him in her signature monotone.

.

.

.

"I saw the bike." He told her bluntly.

She raised her ruby eyebrow.

"You know...the _bike_."

She looked beyond confused.

_'She has to remember, she's Kori...'_

Then his past thoughts echoed in his head, _'Then again, it's been a while.'_

"Kori, in you design book you have a red bike, with wings, and little circles where a letter fits. It has leather seats and beige interior. The window thingy tinted. The helmet is in the shape of a bird's head. A robin's head."

A look of recognition crawled over her face.

"That's my bike Kor. The one, the one I made up when we were little. The one I said I was going to take you away on. In second grade."

Her eyes grew a fraction wider, "Really? X'Hal I completely forgot all about that."

"Really?" He asked. He didn't care how much his voice sounded defeated.

"Sorry." She whispered as she escaped from where they were and headed back to the table.

He sighed. Yeah he was forgiven, yeah they were friends, but she of course couldn't forget the past.

.

.

.

"So what'll it be?" The pink girl asked in a bored tone. When she was gone Gar told the group of how much her tone resembled the receptionist from the movie, Monsters Inc. They all agreed whole heartedly.

Her pink contacts stared at them.

"Okay so Ima have a stack of ribs with some waffles on the side and a tall glass of root beer and a chocolate shake." Vic told her with all seriousness.

"I shall have...the chicken Alfred with a strawberry milkshake please." Kori asked afterwards.

"Caesar chicken salad. Jasmine Tea. Chocolate chip cookie." Rachel told the girl.

"The tofu salad miss and some tofu bacon. I also want...some orange juice too. Or maybe soda...Ooh! I know orange soda please." Gar told her with a cheeky smile.

"I'll just have the 5 meaty sandwich with coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Black." Dick told the girl not even looking at her.

"Will that be all?" She drawled.

"We'll tell you when we're ready, if that's all we want thanks." Dick told her.

She left with their orders.

"So uhm, thank you all for coming with me here on such short notice. I surely would've fallen asleep on my bike driving here if I were to come alone." Kori told them after the awkward silence of when their server left.

"No problem." Was the most common response from all of them. Yeah there were little remarks that's signified each person, but really, it was no problem.

"We're here for you." Said one of her friends, and coincidentally enough it was Gar who said it. Not Rachel, not Dick, Gar.

She had to realize this at some point. They are _all _her best friends.

"Thanks." She smiled at them, but the moment quickly vanished when Jenny dropped their food in front of them."

"Bon appetite, itadakimasu, whatever you say." Was all she said before walking away from the group.

"Remind me to give her a _big _tip." Dick asked them sarcastically.

.

.

.

Back on the road the group set out for their destination...playing I Spy.

"Okay ugh I spy...with my little eye...something shiny." Gar told the group. Everyone else had to take guesses on what it is.

"The light bulb?" Guessed Dick.

"Nope."

"Ooh! The metal thing attached to the front where all those buttons are?" Guessed Kori.

"Uhm, no."

"The...bumper?" Asked Vic scratching his bald head.

"Nah."

"The blinking red light." Rachel said pointing her pale finger towards it.

"Close! That's what I was thinking of doing at first but no."

"So what is it?"

"VIC'S SHINY BALD HEAD!"

...

"Aohw!"

.

.

.

So after a few games of I Spy and 20 Questions Kori decided it was time to do her homework.

Pressing the power button Kori patiently waited for the laptop to turn on.

She then took out her phone and texted to her...partner...that she would be on in a little bit.

She was responded by an, _"Okay Kori, I shall be waiting for your arrival, all smiles and fingers crossed that this shall go well."_

How...long and accurately spelled...

When the machine finally turned on she navigated her way to the internet connections.

"So...you are _V's_babay4_ I am guessing?" Kori asked Vic.

"Heh heh yeah..." He told her, taking one hand off the steering wheel to rub his neck.

"And your password is...?" She trailed off.

"Waffles55555. 'Member five 5s."

"Okay." She responded as she connected to the internet named _V's_babay4_ and typed in the confirmation code, _waffles55555_. Five 5s wow.

Quickly she was granted access and then preceded to the icon named Microsoft then the icon named Oovoo.

"Welcome Back, BGcrazd24!" greeted the computer.

Everyone gave her looks.

"Apologies, I did not bring headphones..." She told them nervously.

Looking at the screen she saw a picture of BG holding out the peace sign. Next to that was the caption: _Chances are risks, Love is scary, Intelligence is helpful, Forgiveness is everything, We only live once._

Such beautiful words…

Scrolling around she saw a large amount of friends but only three were online.

She received a chat box.

**XxShales8PahrksxX says: Heyy BG, miss you :'(**

Startled she put in a quick reply that she wasn't Brenda Gabriella and closed the chat session.

She was getting bored...

She then read that she had a request and it read: **Alexander_Chillender_III** wishes to be your friend, accept or deny buttons were below it. He had no display picture.

Sighing she accepted him and right away the screen told her there was an incoming call from **Alexander_Chillender_III**.

She answered.

"Hello partner." He greeted her.

"Hi..."

"So I think it would be most appropriate if I asked you questions first, so here we go. Whole name?"

"Koriand'r Anders."

An echo of, "Koriand'r?"s fell all over the car.

"Now uhm how do I spell that...?"

"K-o-r-i-a-n-d apostrophe r. And Anders is A-n-d-e-r-s.

"Alright, birth place?"

She sighed, "In the Royal Palace of a tropical island in the Pacific Ocean, Tamaran."

"Royalty?"

"Yes." She growled out.

Her friends were giving her strange looks.

"Okay uhm...favorite color?"

Now came the easy ones, finally...

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"Tamaranian dish Slurg or mustard."

"Okay...that one is very unique." He told her.

"Yes, it is."

"Uhm, best and worse memory?"

**Damn it!**

Her friends were staring at her...


End file.
